De cómo conseguir que NO te echen del Santuario
by Unexpected Nela
Summary: -o de como Nela consigue licencia de residencia permanente- / CAPÍTULO 9: -epílogo- siempre se ha dicho que, tarde o temprano, las cosas se solucionan para bien o para mal
1. El tratado de paz

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo!! Ya sé que prometí estar aquí para Febrero, pero se me alargaron un poco más los exámenes y hasta hace una semana no los terminé. Es lo que tiene ser estudiante XD. Bueno, pues una vez encontrado el equilibrio estudiantil, vuelvo con material nuevo. Tenía pensado incluir un mini-fic entre este y el de "Cómo conseguir que te echen del Santuario", pero tendrá que esperar porque todavía me falta un poco (bastante) que retocar. Era un poco contar lo que pasaba desde que Nela aparece por el Santuario hasta lo que ocurre en este fic. Y no son pocas cosas teniendo en cuenta que bien podrían ser meses enteros de roleo via msn con Ro de Piscis (Guardiana por aquí). No sabeis la de cosas que pueden pasar en tres horas de "aventuras" XD.

Esta vez es... bueno, no sé en qué categoría podría entrar este fic. ¿Una agenda? ¿Un diario? El caso es que no se parece a nada que haya escrito antes. Es mi estilo, pero tanto quise esquematizar las ideas... que al final así se quedó. ¡De verdad! Empecé a poner ideas en un brainstorming sin orden aparente y acabé poniéndolo todo como si estuviera planeando el momento exacto en que podría pasar todo. Para evitar acciones demasiado largas o demasiado cortas. Bueno, en cuanto lleguemos al segundo capítulo se entenderá mejor. Eso sí, esta vez será actualización semanal (o, a lo sumo, lunes y jueves dependiendo de cómo vaya la semana) porque es bastante cortito y no quiero quedarme sin material antes de terminar otra cosa.

Ahora sí... al tema.

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes mostrados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto. Tan sólo poseo derechos sobre mi propia historia y mis personajes (Nela... quien, de hecho, es un self-insertion). Los demás personajes mencionados/mostrados tienen sus respectivos dueños: Baby-Guardiana Majere, Guardiana, Dannah, Ayron, Eurydia y Orphen son propiedad intelectual de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis. Shuitza y Syrianth pertenecen a Syrianth. Cualquiera que tenga intención de incluirlos en una de sus historias, por favor me avise para contactar con ellas. Esta vez no se incluye nada de yaoi, aunque los personajes siguen estando muy OOC (Out Of Canon). Si te gusta o te interesa el fic, puedes darle al botoncito ese que dice 'Review' y dejar tu comentario. Reviews anónimas serán respondidas en mi profile (aunque agradecería un mail para responder mejor ^.^)

* * *

**DE COMO CONSEGUIR QUE NO TE ECHEN DEL SANTUARIO**

**(O de como Nela consigue licencia de residencia permanente)**

* * *

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Desde luego"

"¿Quién te ha dado permiso para mudarte?"

Desde la puerta de su habitación, el impotente Saga observa cómo su ropa va perdiendo espacio en su propio armario, dando paso a una extraña invasión de prendas de corte occidental que no terminan de encajar con el estilo de las suyas. Mientras tanto, la aguerrida reportera continúa con su misión del día: ocupar Géminis. Literalmente. Ha traído con ella un arsenal digno de las mejores divas del espectáculo: cuatro maletas tipo familiar llenas de ropa y zapatos, cajas y cajas de objetos de decoración varios, toneladas de libros y media docena de petates en los que, supuestamente, guarda todo el material de trabajo.

Pero la joven sabe muy bien cómo hacer las cosas para evitar posibles represalias.

Esa misma mañana, en cuanto vio salir a los gemelos hacia la arena a entrenar, empezó a dejar sus cosas en medio del pasillo que atraviesa Géminis. Consiguió una bonita montaña de cajas y maletas. Al rato pasó el Caballero de Tauro que, extrañado por la nueva decoración, le preguntó qué era todo aquello. Sin responder directamente, la joven le dijo que todas esas cosas iban dentro y el Caballero, amable como él sólo, le ayudó a ponerlas en el salón supuestamente para que Saga, cuando llegara, se hiciera cargo de todo. La reportera todavía consiguió desembalar las cajas donde traía sus recuerdos de viaje antes de que el caballero Kanon llegara y se topara con el desastre. Antes de que ella pudiera decir "hola", el Caballero salió corriendo de allí y la dejó de nuevo sola decidiendo cuál era el mejor lugar para poner su réplica en miniatura de la Torre Eiffel.

Por otro lado, en cuanto al susodicho Kanon, no dejó de correr hasta que llegó de nuevo al campo de entrenamientos. Después de darle un susto de muerte a todos, que ya pensaban que algún dios vengativo volvía a la carga, consiguió decirle a su hermano que había llegado el Apocalipsis a Géminis. Saga no lo entendió a la primera pero, en cuanto le dijo que el Desastre era rubio y tenía complejo de pulpo… cundió el pánico. Tras un minuto de histeria colectiva (los compañeros se solidarizaron con su desgracia, pero no ofrecieron ningún tipo de ayuda o solución), los gemelos tomaron rumbo a su Casa para enfrentar el mal que les había caído encima.

El panorama que encontraron dejó a uno sin palabras y al otro con un extraño revuelto de emociones que iban desde la ira más profunda hasta las más infantiles ganar de ponerse a llorar llamando a mami.

La habitación que normalmente estaba vacía y que hacía las veces de trastero, estaba ahora impecablemente ordenada y decorada con estanterías, vitrinas y un par de cajoneras. Todo para que allí pudieran guardarse todo tipo de figuras y objetos tipo "souvenir", libros y más libros… y una desconcertante colección de armas afiladas. Tras el segundo de silencio pertinente por la muerte de alguna que otra neurona por sobrecalentamiento del cerebro debido a la ira, la siguiente parada de la ruta turística es el baño. Y no precisamente el baño auxiliar que está en el pasillo, al que cualquiera puede entrar de necesitarlo. No, que va. Es la pequeña terma privada que hace las veces de baño anexo a la habitación del caballero Saga la que está ahora redecorada con un indescriptible estilo tropical, cortesía del Desastre encarnado. Hay un par de palmeras en miniatura apostadas contra las columnas que están a los lados de las escaleras de bajada a la zona de baño propiamente dicha, algo que parecen arbustos desmayados colgando del techo y, para rematarlo todo, cortinas de gasa ondeando al viento en las ventanas. Sólo faltan los mosquitos y los trinos de algún loro para creer que de verdad estás en el Trópico, el Caribe o algo por el estilo.

No se sabe muy bien si desanimado o pretendiendo escapar a la tormenta, Kanon se rinde y abandona la Tercera Casa anunciando que comerá en Escorpio y que, seguramente, también dormirá por allí esa noche. A Saga no le queda más remedio, entonces, que enfrentarse él sólo al Caos de su vida. Inspira hondo un par de veces, recita el mantra que hasta el momento le ha servido para afrontar situaciones parecidas ("Si la mato, el Maestro se enfada… Si se muere, Hades me echará la culpa… Tolerancia…") y se da ánimos recordando que él es un Caballero de la Diosa y ella una sencilla mujer del montón.

Avanza decidido hasta su habitación y, en la puerta, tropieza con la rubia reportera, que va en busca de otra maleta con la que seguir rellenando el armario de su nueva habitación. El desconcierto del Caballero parece resultarle divertido, porque sonríe con picardía y, poniéndose de puntillas, alcanza a darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de bienvenida. Tras el minuto de estupor oportuno, Saga sigue a su nueva inquilina tratando al menos de frenar su avance. Ella le ignora y sigue buscando la maleta en la que guarda la ropa de diario. Al cabo de varios intentos de entablar conversación con la joven, el Caballero decide cortar por lo sano y la levanta en volandas hasta que ella grita de frustración. Una vez que ha conseguido su atención, la somete al tercer grado tratando de averiguar qué demonios ha pasado en su Casa durante la hora que lleva fuera de ella. Como con el cuervo de Poe, sólo consigue una respuesta para todas sus preguntas: "vengo a vivir contigo".

Dándose por vencido, deja que ella vuelva a su quehacer de deshacer maletas y la sigue para asegurarse de que no causa más daño del necesario.

"Creo que en nuestra última conversación llegamos a la conclusión de que, si yo me mudara aquí contigo, ambos saldríamos beneficiados", dice ella.

"Refréscame la memoria porque no es eso lo que yo recuerdo, rubia", replica él.

"Tú dijiste que yo no traería nada de bueno a tu vida, y yo te dije que, al contrario, te traería más cosas buenas que malas", dice la chica colocando una camisa en una percha para colgarla.

"¿Y eso se convierte en una autorización para invadir MI CASA?", pregunta él con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar.

"Eso no", dice ella. "Pero pareciste convencido con la parte de que mi presencia en tu casa podría proporcionarte ropa limpia, comida casera todos los días, espacios habitables y limpios y, lo más importante, mi agradable compañía"

"Creo que tú y yo tenemos un concepto diferente de 'estar convencido de algo' y 'agradable compañía', rubia", resopla él.

"Me encanta cuando me llamas 'rubia', ¿sabes?", dice ella dejando lo que está haciendo para ir a abrazarse a su cintura.

Lo que sucedió después… Mejor no relatarlo, no vaya a ser que alguien demande al pobre Caballero por agresión violenta con premeditación y alevosía. Eso sí, si no hubiera sido por la inestimable ayuda de una lamparita, la aguerrida reportera no habría podido contarle a las futuras generaciones cómo consiguió escapar de la muerte por un pelo de liebre.

"Será mejor que vayas recogiendo TODAS tus cosas y te largues a TU propia casa, mujer", dice el Caballero sobándose el chichón que tiene en la coronilla.

"Tengo nombre para que lo utilices, cabestro", replica la reportera comprobando que, bajo la camiseta quemada, no hay mayores daños que lamentar en su costado.

"Largo", masculla él con rabia.

"¿Sabes una cosa? Si fueras un poco más amable creo que la gente no te tendría por un amargado sociópata", protesta ella tras asegurarse de que no tiene calvas en el pelo.

"Sigue así y conseguirás ser la primera reportera en entrar en órbita alrededor de Saturno", gruñe el Caballero apretando los puños.

"Tú hazlo si te atreves, copia mal hecha", le desafía la joven palpándose el corte de la barbilla.

"Contaré hasta cinco. Si no has empezado a recoger cuando termine, la tortura china te parecerá un dulce juego de bebé comparado con lo que te haré", dice él, ya furioso.

"Pues yo contaré hasta cinco y si, cuando termine, no te has disculpado por toda la sarta de estupideces que me estás diciendo, iré a hablar con la Princesa en persona y le diré que me preocupa mucho que al Caballero de Géminis le esté cambiando el color de ojos a un precioso rojo sangre", rebate ella plantándose en el sitio con los brazos en jarras.

"No te metas con lo que no sabes, que acabarás mal", continúa él, prendiendo su cosmo de pura rabia.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan impertinente conmigo cuando hace menos de seis meses me arrinconaste contra la mesa de la cocina para, según tú, 'jugar a un juego muy divertido'?", le reprocha ella, al borde de lanzarse a arañarle la cara.

"Ya ves: resulta que conocerte mejor me ha hecho querer evitarte a toda costa", dice él, sonriendo con cinismo.

"Capullo", masculla la chica.

"Eres una de esas personas que, cuanto más las conoces, más insoportables resultan y más lejos las quieres. No eres más que un maldito estorbo", dice él, tan tranquilo.

¡Auch! Eso le duele hasta al más pintado. Aunque claro, después de la pedazo de amenaza (con recordatorio de tiempos pasados incluido) que la rubia ha soltado, nadie podía esperar que Saga respondiera civilizadamente. Si lo que pretendía era minar su determinación y hundir su autoestima… lo ha conseguido: la reportera más dicharachera a este lado del Mediterráneo está ahora con el ánimo por los suelos y el corazoncito hecho pedazos.

"¿Vas a llorar? Porque, si vas a hacerlo, quiero grabarlo en video y pasarle la cinta a los demás para reírnos un rato", dice él, cruzándose de brazos con una retorcida sonrisa en los labios.

"Hay maneras y maneras de decirle a alguien que no te resulta agradable tenerla cerca, ¿sabes?", responde ella descolgando la camisa que estaba colgando hace unos minutos.

"Te lo he dicho de todas las maneras posibles y no has querido hacer ni puñetero caso", replica él apoyando la espalda contra la pared. "Si resulta que hacía falta ser hiriente de verdad para que te dieras por aludida, no es culpa mía"

La chica está a punto de decir algo, pero se calla y guarda la camisa de vuelta en la maleta. Luego descuelga el resto de su ropa y la mete de cualquier manera en las otras maletas vacías. Las saca todas al salón y se dirige al antiguo trastero a sacar de allí sus cosas. Saga la sigue muy de cerca. Bien sea por curiosidad, bien por asegurarse de que no se deja nada para tener excusa de volver… o bien por los remordimientos que le carcomen por haber sido tan rastrero. Sabe muy bien lo que se siente cuando todos te rechazan porque, según ellos, resultas insoportable una vez te conocen. Y ahora va él y le suelta precisamente la frase que siempre le decían a él los aprendices mayores al poco de llegar al Santuario. Por eso en su momento se centró tanto en los entrenamientos. Por eso sólo jugaba con Kanon. Por eso nunca se preocupó, años más tarde, por trabar amistad con los demás aprendices. Por eso ahora es un amargado incapaz de tener un poco más de paciencia y que se defiende atacando de la peor manera.

"Nela…", dice siguiendo a la joven hasta el montón de cajas que está formando en el salón.

"Si, ya sé: que no me deje nada escondido para volver a buscarlo luego", replica ella con desgana. "No te preocupes, que esta vez me voy para no volver a molestarte"

"No es eso", responde él sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta.

"Y lo del baño lo recojo ahora, descuida", dice ella sin girarse a mirarlo.

"¿Me escuchas un momento?", resopla él.

"¿Para qué? ¿Vas a hacerme una lista con todos mis desagradables y horribles defectos? No, gracias", suspira ella sin girarse a mirarlo.

Uy… ese extraño retortijón en el estómago no tiene pinta de ser hambre. Saga detiene sus pasos, observando cómo Nela recoge concienzudamente todas sus cosas para volver a empaquetarlas. A pesar de lo que podría parecer, desmantela todos los muebles del trastero en pocos minutos y guarda todos sus recuerdos y 'juguetes' en las cajas en las que llegaron en la mañana. La ve desaparecer tras la columna del pasillo para, al cabo de un rato, volver con las plantas y las cortinas en otra caja.

Es más que probable que se arrepienta de lo que está a punto de hacer, pero su honor de Caballero está amenazando con hacerse el hara-kiri si no reacciona de una vez.

"Nela", dice dando un paso hacia ella.

"No me dejo nada", responde Nela cerrando la última caja. "En cuanto consiga transporte para volver a Atenas te despejo el salón"

"No es eso. Escucha…"

"En la cocina he dejado una caja con magdalenas que hice esta mañana", dice ella dándole la espalda, "Si las guardáis bien, os pueden durar frescas un par de días más"

"Te propongo un trato", dice él ignorando las ganas de ir corriendo a hincarle el diente a los dulces.

"Si, ya sé: yo desaparezco para siempre de tu vida y tú no me mandas a otra dimensión. ¿A que sí?", replica la joven con una sonrisa triste.

"Melodramática", murmura Saga, para luego alzar la voz de nuevo. "Te ofrezco un periodo de prueba"

"¿Un qué?", pregunta Nela girándose a mirarlo con genuina confusión pintada en la cara.

"Un periodo de prueba", repite él. "Tienes una semana para convencerme"

La cara de la reportera en esos momentos bien podría haber servido para ilustrar la definición de la palabra 'estupefacción' en cualquier enciclopedia.

"¿Me estás diciendo que puedo quedarme?", pregunta ella, desconfiando.

"Durante una semana", repite él. "Si pasado ese tiempo no mejora la re… Si cuando termine la semana, no te he mandado a otra dimensión, a lo mejor me planteo la posibilidad de abandonar las hostilidades"

"¿Tregua?", dice ella, esperanzada.

"Tregua", responde el Caballero, empezando a arrepentirse al ver cómo la joven se posiciona para saltar sobre él. "Pero vas a tener que esforzarte en serio si quieres tener la más mínima posibilidad"

"Bien. Vale. Negociemos los términos", dice ella, tratando de que no se note demasiado que le están temblando las rodillas. "¿A qué te refieres con 'esforzarme en serio'?"

"A que vas a tener que dejar las tonterías a un lado y empezar a comportarte un poco más como la adulta que se supone que eres", dice Saga cruzándose de brazos. "No creo que, en tu trabajo, te comportes igual que aquí"

"Vale, concedido. Contendré mis hormonas y volveré a ser yo misma", responde Nela afirmando con la cabeza y llorando por dentro.

"También sabrás que yo valoro ciertas cosas, ¿no?"

"Desde luego. Seriedad, madurez, saber estar, discreción… Vamos, que hay que ser un experto en protocolo a tu lado", responde la joven sonriendo para sí.

"¿Ya empezamos?", dice él, suspirando.

"Sólo era un comentario inocente", dice ella. "Te aseguro que, cuando aparco mi lado más salvaje, soy una chica normal"

"Permíteme que lo dude"

"¿Ya empezamos?", replica Nela, cruzándose de brazos. "A ver si eres tú el que pide un poco de seriedad y te vas a pasar toda la semana tocándome la moral"

"¿Perdona?"

"Que, si yo estoy dispuesta a atenerme a tus condiciones, también podrías poner un poquito de tu parte y, al menos, no boicotearme", se queja la joven.

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido", reflexiona él a media voz. "De acuerdo. No te daré facilidades, pero tampoco trataré de 'entorpecer' tu misión. Seré imparcial y objetivo. Como si nos acabáramos de conocer."

"Entonces… ¿vuelvo a deshacer las maletas?", pregunta ella al borde del ataque de nervios.

"Si, pero en la habitación de invitados", responde Saga para decepción de la reportera.

Dos horas más tarde, todas las cosas que Nela trajo consigo están en la pequeña habitación al fondo del pasillo. Bueno, más bien ha conseguido acomodar parte de la ropa en el armario y lo más indispensable en los estantes de la pared. El resto sigue guardado por falta de espacio. Pero oye, que con tener más o menos localizadas las cosas en las cajas le basta. Lo que importa ahora es que, de una manera u otra, ha conseguido establecerse en Géminis y está más cerca de conseguir su meta. Saga le ha concedido una semana para convencerle de que es la mujer de su vida y, por la bendita Athena y su maldito Niké, que no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Dentro de siete días dormirá abrazada a Saga… sin que él esté bajo los efectos del cloroformo o atado a la cama.


	2. Día 1

**N/A:** Bueno, pues después del simpático primer comentario del fic, tengo algo que decirle a quien se hace llamar "Ana". Primero, me parece totalmente absurdo y fuera de lugar que pretendas poner mi edad como excusa para catalogar lo que escribo de "estupidez" o no. Segundo, estás tratando de corregirle a una filóloga (¿sabes lo que es eso? ¿no? pues búscalo en el diccionario) el estilo, la ortografía y la gramática de un texto. Antes de abrir la boca, hubieras podido echarle un vistazo a mi perfil para darte cuenta de que esto es la continuación de otro fic (¿sin argumento?). Y, ¿qué es eso de la "asquerosa Mary Sue"? Es un self-insertion y de eso ya estaba avisado el lector, creo yo. Si YO te parezco una Mary Sue, pues te das la vuelta y dejas de leer. No hace falta que me molestes para eso. Y, si tan valiente te crees para proclamarte vocera de esa página a la que haces referencia, ten al menos la decencia de dejar un modo de contactar contigo. Lanzar la piedra y esconder la mano es la técnica más antigua que tienen los COBARDES de dar su opinión. Vergüenza me daría ser tú y mirarme a la cara todas las mañanas en el espejo.

Y, después de este breve lapso de catarsis mental... a lo que toca. Hoy es el primer día de la semana de prueba, y cuando empiezan los problemas. Bueno, los problemas empezaron el día que se me ocurrió este fic, pero eso es otra historia (XD). El puntaje que aparece al final es sencillamente una pequeña broma en cuanto a quién gana el asalto diario.

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes mostrados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto. Tan sólo poseo derechos sobre mi propia historia y mis personajes (Nela... quien, de hecho, es un self-insertion). Los demás personajes mencionados/mostrados tienen sus respectivos dueños: Baby-Guardiana Majere, Guardiana, Dannah, Ayron, Eurydia y Orphen son propiedad intelectual de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis. Shuitza y Syrianth pertenecen a Syrianth. Cualquiera que tenga intención de incluirlos en una de sus historias, por favor me avise para contactar con ellas. Esta vez no se incluye nada de yaoi, aunque los personajes siguen estando muy OOC (Out Of Canon). Si te gusta o te interesa el fic, puedes darle al botoncito ese que dice 'Review' y dejar tu comentario. Reviews anónimas serán respondidas en mi profile (aunque agradecería un mail para responder mejor ^.^)

* * *

**DÍA 1**

06.30 – Suena el despertador en la habitación de invitados.

06.31 – Accionan el botón de retardo de la alarma.

06.36 – Suena de nuevo la alarma del despertador.

06.37 – El despertador se estrella "accidentalmente" contra la pared y la alarma deja de sonar.

07.00 – Nela se levanta (por fin) para desayunar y preparar otro desayuno. Todavía en pijama (uno muy gracioso de ositos).

07.45 – Nela y la bandeja del desayuno acceden al interior de la habitación de Saga. Todavía en pijama.

07.47 – Saga tiene muy mal despertar. La bandeja del desayuno vuela por los aires y Nela se ducha con el zumo de naranja. Pijama de ositos arruinado. Saga se gira y se vuelve a dormir.

08.15 – Ya duchada (con agua) y vestida vuelve a la cocina a preparar otro desayuno. Maldice la hora en que se le ocurrió poner el despertador tan temprano y se promete no volver a levantarse antes de las nueve.

08.30 – Kanon entra a la cocina medio dormido y se come las tostadas con mermelada de melocotón.

08.31 – Kanon es expulsado de la cocina a golpe de cucharón de madera, todavía con media tostada en la mano.

08.40 – Saga entra a la cocina, ya aseado y vestido, y se sienta a desayunar. Tostadas: de su agrado. Café: a su gusto. Zumo: le falta un poco de azúcar.

09.00 – Kanon sale en dirección a la zona de entrenamientos. Saga sube a la Cámara para tratar algo con Su Excelencia Shion. Nela se queda recogiendo la cocina.

09.30 – Expedición al armario de Saga. Camiseta azul requisada.

11.00 – Hora del almuerzo. Emparedados de fiambre de pavo con rodajas de tomate. Kanon da las gracias y se come tres. Saga se queja por la falta de consistencia de los alimentos. Se come cuatro. Nela no almuerza.

14.00 – Hora de comer. Entrecot de ternera con salsa de setas, verduras del tiempo asadas, arroz salvaje con sofrito de gambas y flan casero. ¿Quién pedía comida consistente?

15.00 – No hay restos de comida. Kanon hace partícipes a los demás de su buena digestión con un sonoro eructo. Saga le lanza el salero a la cabeza y su contenido acaba esparcido por todas partes (incluyendo el interior de la camiseta de Kanon).

15.15 – Nela ha ganado a "piedra, papel o tijeras" y se libra de fregar. Coge un libro de la biblioteca y se va a leer a la terraza del ático.

17.00 – Algo dulce apetece. Deja el libro y baja a la cocina. Los gemelos siguen echando a suertes a quién le toca fregar.

17.40 – Después de dejarse las uñas fregando los platos resecos, se prepara un chocolate caliente con galletas. Vuelve a la terraza a leer.

18.00 – Kanon sale en busca de Milo diciendo que volverá para la cena. Saga se encierra en la biblioteca a redactar el reporte diario de vigilancias.

20.30 – Saga sube a la terraza a preguntar a qué hora será la cena porque Kanon está en el salón, lloriqueando que está a punto de morir de inanición.

21.00 – Hora de cenar. Ensalada César, sepia a la plancha y flan case… no, no hay postre: Kanon se merendó los dos últimos flanes que sobraron de la comida.

22.00 – Kanon sale a su turno de ronda nocturna. Saga se vuelve a terminar los reportes. Nela acaba de fregar y duda entre estrangular a Saga o arrancarle la cabeza por tenerla de criada todo el día. Al final decide ver la televisión un rato.

23.30 – Nela se cansa de hacer zapping y recoge todo para irse a dormir.

23.55 – Saga sale al salón y, al ver todas las luces apagadas, recoge y se va a dormir.

00.00 – Nela es expulsada sin contemplaciones de la habitación de Saga. Él le advierte que, como vuelva a intentar algo parecido, la mandará a dormir a la calle.

00.04 – Nela se va a dormir abrazada a la camiseta azul… hasta que llega Saga y se la quita.

**Saga 1 – Nela 0**


	3. Día 2

**N/A: **Pues aquí estoy de nuevo le pese a quien le pese. Hay algo llamado LIBERTAD DE EXPRESIÓN que sirve para decir lo que quieras siempre y cuando no ofendas a nadie explicitamente. Como yo no lo he hecho, sigo con mi vida.

Segundo día de la tregua en la Casa de Géminis. Bastante normalito y, quizá, aburrido... si no se tiene en cuenta que me encanta el dicho de "la calma que precede a la tempestad". No es que en el próximo capítulo vaya a ocurrir algo maravillosamente sorprendente, pero bueno... una de cal y otra de arena.

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes mostrados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto. Tan sólo poseo derechos sobre mi propia historia y mis personajes (Nela... quien, de hecho, es un self-insertion). Los demás personajes mencionados/mostrados tienen sus respectivos dueños: Baby-Guardiana Majere, Guardiana, Dannah, Ayron, Eurydia y Orphen son propiedad intelectual de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis. Shuitza y Syrianth pertenecen a Syrianth. Cualquiera que tenga intención de incluirlos en una de sus historias, por favor me avise para contactar con ellas. Cualquier parecido con hechos reales (excepto localizaciones geográficas o la citación de personajes conocidos) es pura coincidencia. Esta vez no se incluye nada de yaoi, aunque los personajes siguen estando muy OOC (Out Of Canon). Si te gusta o te interesa el fic, puedes darle al botoncito ese que dice 'Review' y dejar tu comentario. Reviews anónimas serán respondidas en mi profile (aunque agradecería un mail para responder mejor ^.^). Si te decantas por la tercera opción (comentario de "no me gusta") hazlo con educación, por favor.

* * *

**DÍA 2**

06.10 – Kanon llega de la ronda nocturna y decide que es divertido y oportuno entrar a despertar a Nela para que le prepare el desayuno.

06.15 – Kanon sale de la habitación de invitados con un puñetazo en la nariz y sin desayuno a la vista.

08.50 – Saga entra en la habitación de invitados buscando a Nela porque no hay desayuno servido en la cocina.

08.52 – Saga sale de la habitación de invitados con un almohadazo en la cabeza y sin desayuno a la vista (a un futuro marido no se le puede agredir tan violentamente como a un futuro cuñado).

09.30 – Nela se levanta feliz y contenta y se prepara un zumo de naranja con miel. Alguien ha dejado una nota en la nevera diciendo que "Volveremos a la hora de comer".

13.30 – Saga y Kanon llegan a Géminis después de una agotadora mañana ayudando con los entrenamientos de los aprendices. Ni rastro de Nela ni de la comida. Kanon a punto de dormirse de pie junto a la nevera.

14.45 – Deciden prepararse algo ellos mismos y acaban comiendo bocadillos de restos de fiambre de pavo con queso, mayonesa y un par de rodajas de tomate. Lo que hay en la nevera, vamos. Kanon cabecea sobre el plato.

15.50 – Nela vuelve a Géminis cargada de bolsas de colores. Kanon busca comida dentro. Cuando saca un sujetador verde de una de ellas, Nela le sacude con el bolso.

16.00 – Los gemelos están sentados en el sofá, indignadísimos. Nela devuelve el libro que estaba leyendo la tarde anterior y se sienta a ver la tele. Kanon acaba durmiéndose. Ronca. Y mucho.

18.30 – Kanon se despierta y anuncia que tiene hambre. Saga secunda la moción. Nela pasa olímpicamente de ellos.

20.00 – Nela se levanta. Kanon la sigue por si va a la cocina a preparar la cena. Falsa alarma: va al aseo.

20.08 – Nela vuelve al salón. La tensión se palpa en el ambiente. A Saga le rugen las tripas.

20.20 – Nela se levanta y Kanon la sigue de nuevo. Ella vuelve con el móvil en la mano y él se sienta en el sofá refunfuñando entre dientes.

20.35 – En la televisión se ve un anuncio de un restaurante de Atenas. Las tripas de Kanon rugen y las de Saga responden.

20.45 – Kanon se levanta airado del sofá gritando a los cuatro vientos que se va a Leo a cenar.

21.00 – Nela se levanta y por fin va a la cocina. Saga la sigue esperanzado. Las esperanzas se desvanecen cuando comprueba que las cantidades de comida no concuerdan con el número de comensales.

21.02 – Saga decide jugar sucio y utilizar una de las tretas de Milo.

21.04 – Saga se vuelve al salón tremendamente indignado. La técnica de poner cara de cachorro abandonado ha resultado ser inútil a la par que humillante.

21.19 – Nela va al salón y obliga a Saga a levantarse y a seguirla.

21.20 – Saga está a punto de llorar de emoción al ver la comida sobre la mesa. No puede evitarlo y abraza a Nela.

21.21 – Con la mesa haciendo de frontera, se pacta una nueva tregua: Saga promete no mandar a otra dimensión a Nela a cambio de cenar y ella promete no volver a meterle mano de improvisto a cambio de poder sentarse junto a él en el sofá.

22.00 – Sobremesa de café con pastas de canela en el salón. Charla sobre la última trastada de la Princesa.

22.10 – Saga enciende la televisión y se acomoda en el sofá. Nela le mira con cara de cachorro abandonado.

22.12 – Saga maldice mentalmente a Milo por no avisarle de que las mujeres son capaces de utilizar esa técnica con muchísima más eficiencia que los hombres. Nela se acurruca contra su hombro.

23.00 – Programa de cámara oculta: aburrido. Debate sobre educación: aburrido. Reality Show: vergonzoso. Película: ya la ha visto. Apaga la televisión y mira a su derecha. Nela duerme sobre su hombro.

23.05 – Saga carga a Nela en brazos y la lleva a la habitación de invitados. La recuesta en la cama y la cubre con una colcha.

23.06 – (dentro de la cabeza de Saga) "Hay que ver… cuando duerme parece hasta buena y todo"

23.07 – Saga se inclina y le da un beso de buenas noches en la frente a Nela. Se va y cierra la puerta con cuidado.

23.09 – Definitivamente, Saga se ha ido a su habitación. Nela salta de la cama y hace una silenciosa danza de la victoria.

23.10 – Saga cree haber oído algo en la habitación de invitados y se asoma con cuidado. Nela duerme como un angelito. Cierra la puerta y se vuelve a ir.

23.30 – Nela duerme feliz de la vida.

04.00 – Saga no puede pegar ojo temiendo que Nela vuelva a entrar mientras duerme y le haga algo.

**Saga 1 – Nela 1**


	4. Día 3

**N/A: **Tercer día, según se deduce por el título del capítulo. Creo que la única parte divertida del capítulo es la hora de despertar de la siesta XD. Aunque fue más divertido imaginarlo que escribirlo, porque en mi cabeza había musiquita de persecución y sucecía todo a cámara rápida. De hecho, es a partir del cuarto día cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes.

Muchas gracias a Guardiana-Ro y VaneCaos por darle al resto del mundo una lección de corrección, estilo y carácter. Los demás comentarios tendrán su correspondiente respuesta en el mail, nunca me olvido de responder a nadie!!

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes mostrados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto. Tan sólo poseo derechos sobre mi propia historia y mis personajes (Nela... quien, de hecho, es un self-insertion). Los demás personajes mencionados/mostrados tienen sus respectivos dueños: Baby-Guardiana Majere, Guardiana, Dannah, Ayron, Eurydia y Orphen son propiedad intelectual de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis. Shuitza y Syrianth pertenecen a Syrianth. Cualquiera que tenga intención de incluirlos en una de sus historias, por favor me avise para contactar con ellas. Cualquier parecido con hechos reales (excepto localizaciones geográficas o la citación de personajes conocidos) es pura coincidencia. Esta vez no se incluye nada de yaoi, aunque los personajes siguen estando muy OOC (Out Of Canon). Si te gusta o te interesa el fic, puedes darle al botoncito ese que dice 'Review' y dejar tu comentario. Reviews anónimas serán respondidas en mi profile (aunque agradecería un mail para responder mejor ^.^). Si te decantas por la tercera opción (comentario de "no me gusta") hazlo con educación, por favor.

* * *

**DÍA 3**

05.00 – Saga consigue que se le cierren los ojos y se duerme.

05.30 – Suena el despertador.

05.31 – El despertador acaba desintegrado.

05.45 – Ya duchado y vestido, Saga entra en la cocina a desayunar.

05.46 – Encima de la mesa hay un paquete en una bolsa de papel con una nota encima.

05.47 – (contenido de la nota) "¡Buenos días! En el armario quedan magdalenas. Te he preparado el almuerzo para que te lo lleves si quieres. O para evitar que se lo coma Kanon, lo que prefieras. Nela"

05.55 – Saga abandona Géminis después de haberse comido las seis magdalenas que había en el armario. Y con el almuerzo bajo el brazo. La comida es sagrada y no le gusta compartir.

09.00 – Nela se levanta. Mira el reloj y duda si volverse a dormir.

09.25 – Nela sale de la ducha y, después de vestirse, va a la cocina. Encima de la mesa hay una nota.

09.26 – (contenido de la nota) "Buenos días a ti también. Me parece absurdo esto de ir dejándose notitas como los niños en el colegio, pero si es tu método, por mí vale. Gracias por el almuerzo. Dile a Kanon que no quedan magdalenas. Saga"

09.45 – Kanon entra a la cocina dispuesto a desayunar.

09.47 – ¡No quedan magdalenas! Kanon decide que Saga ha vivido demasiados años y que le toca morir de una manera especialmente dolorosa.

09.50 – La rabia pasa cuando Nela pone frente a él tostadas recién hechas con aceite y azúcar.

10.00 – Kanon informa que hoy tiene asuntos "oficiales" que atender y que probablemente, no volverá hasta la noche.

10.30 – Después de recoger y fregar (otra vez sola) todos los cacharros del desayuno, Nela sale de Géminis en busca de aventuras.

10.50 – En Leo, Baby sale a recibir a su Tita.

10.55 – En Leo, Aioria echa sin contemplaciones a tía y sobrina a la calle por escandalosas. De fondo, Ikki pide que corra la sangre.

11.00 – Plan de venganza en marcha.

11.03 – Aioria grita en plan "Psicosis". Ikki suelta la retahíla de burradas más salvaje de la historia. Nela y Baby huyen de Leo muertas de risa.

11.05 – Plan de la mañana: visita de cortesía a Piscis. Medio de transporte: los "saltos" de Baby.

11.08 – Nela tumbada en el suelo del rellano de Piscis tratando de que el mundo deje de dar vueltas y su estómago se baje de la montaña rusa.

11.15 – El caballero Aphrodite sale a recibirlas. Tiene aspecto de estar muy cansado.

11.25 – Almuerzo en la cocina de Piscis. Galletas con leche para la nena, té para los mayores.

11.30 – Charla de "ponerse al día": El Caballero está agotado porque, después de la ronda nocturna de vigilancia, la Princesa ha reclamado su presencia para debatir con él algo aparentemente importante.

12.50 – Hora de volver a casa. Baby se despide de su Papi adoptivo y él le da una rosa negra para que se la lleve a su madre.

12.52 – Nela tiene una corazonada con esa rosa. O más bien, un mal presentimiento.

13.00 – De nuevo, y esta vez en Géminis, Nela tirada en el suelo esperando a que pare el programa de centrifugado en su cabeza.

13.30 - ¡A cocinar! Tía y sobrina preparan la comida para los tres. Baby protesta porque "tito Zaga no mireze que Tita zea muena con él".

14.00 – La comida ya está lista. La mesa ya está puesta. Nela y Baby hacen tiempo jugando en el salón.

14.20 – Llega Saga y se encuentra a los dos Desastres revolcándose en el suelo haciéndose cosquillas una a la otra. Baby sugiere que ahora parecen una familia: Tita Nela, Tito Saga y Baby la bebé.

14.21 – Saga decide salir a tomar el aire para calmar el ataque de ira.

14.36 – Saga vuelve a entrar y se sientan a comer. Ensalada de pasta, berenjenas rellenas y tiramisú.

15.00 – Sin que nadie se lo pida, Saga ayuda a Nela a recoger la mesa y fregar los platos. Baby se va al salón a jugar.

15.25 – Baby ha caído rendida y está echándose la siesta, en forma de dragón, enroscada en un sillón.

15.30 – Nela y Saga se sientan en el sofá a ver la tele.

15.35 – Saga se duerme sobre el hombro de Nela. Momento feliz del día.

15.42 – El sopor es contagioso. Nela se duerme.

16.33 – Nela abre un ojo y mira la hora. Se sorprende por estar durmiendo tanto últimamente pero se le pasa porque Saga tiene un brazo rodeándole la cintura.

17.59 – Nela abre otro ojo, mira la hora y se dice que esta noche no va a poder dormir. Saga está ahora abrazado a su cintura y la cabeza sobre su pecho.

19.18 – Nela se despierta del todo. Está completamente tumbada en el sofá con Saga. El pecho de Nela le sirve de almohada al Caballero, que duerme con la pierna entre las de la rubia como si la cosa no fuera con él.

19.23 – Saga despierta. Comprueba que la postura en la que se ha dormido es bastante comprometedora. Para crédito de Nela, ella no trata de aprovecharse de la situación y le deja recuperar la verticalidad sin problemas.

19.25 – ¡Por Athena bendita! ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ BABY!?

19.26 – Baby no está en las habitaciones.

19.27 – Baby no está en la cocina.

19.28 – Baby no está en la primera planta.

19.29 – Baby no está en el pasillo central.

19.30 – Nela empieza a temer que Guardiana quiera comérsela por perder a su hija.

19.35 – El Caballero de Cáncer entra en Géminis cargando a Baby como un saco de patatas. Se la deja a la Tita en brazos y se va refunfuñando.

19.36 – Baby feliz de la vida porque ha jugado con las caritas de Cáncer. Saga y Nela relajados porque se han salvado de ser masticados.

19.40 – Saga se encierra en la biblioteca a rellenar papeleo del suyo. Baby y Nela dibujan en el salón.

20.35 – Saga va al salón y le pide a Baby que le ayude a preparar la cena. Momento de estupor general.

20.37 – Baby saltando por la cocina, feliz porque va a cenar puré de verduras.

20.38 – Nela se arremanga para empezar a preparar cosas. Saga la detiene y la echa de la cocina.

21.10 – La cena está lista. Puré de guisantes, puré de zanahoria, lomo de cerdo a la plancha y macedonia.

21.45 – Entre todos recogen la mesa y los mayores friegan. Las manos de Nela están a punto de sufrir amputación cuando "sin querer" le pellizca el trasero a Saga.

22.00 – Llega Ayron para llevarse a Tatina a dormir a casa. Tita Nela lo apachurra como si fuera un peluche.

22.05 – Ayron consigue desembarazarse de Tita y apela a su orgullo pidiendo el cese amistoso de tales demostraciones públicas de afecto.

22.10 – Baby y Ayron se van. La peque promete volver mañana.

22.30 – Nela lee en el salón. Saga trata de cuadrar las cuentas del Templo.

22.50 – Hay demasiadas facturas. Saga se desespera y desiste.

22.55 – Entre Saga y Nela consiguen poner orden a las facturas y descubren que hay un débito de 200€ en una pastelería de Atenas a nombre de Kanon.

23.25 – Tema facturas resuelto. Saga se sienta a escuchar música y Nela continúa leyendo.

23.30 – Saga se duerme y, como Nela no tiene fuerza para cargarlo, le echa una colcha por encima con cariño. Se vuelve a su sillón.

23.45 – Saga despierta y se sienta en el sofá. Nela duerme plácidamente en el sillón de enfrente. Punto para ella por no hacerle nada mientras dormía.

23.50 – Saga carga en brazos a Nela y la lleva a la cama. Le quita los zapatos y la arropa con la colcha. Besito de buenas noches en la frente.

23.55 – Ya en su habitación, Saga empieza a preocuparse por si lo del beso de buenas noches se convierte en una costumbre.

00.30 – Sospecha que Nela está despierta y deambulando por el salón.

00.31 – No hay nadie en pie, excepto Saga. Vuelta a la cama.

03.00 – Saga lleva contadas trescientas veintisiete mil quinientas noventa y ocho ovejas.

**Saga 1 – Nela 2**


	5. Día 4

**N/A: **Como el título del capítulo indica, llegamos al cuarto día de la tregua entre Saga de Géminis y su Terror particular. Es un día tranquilito en cuanto a acción, la verdad. Hay que prestarle un poquito más de atención a las reacciones de la pseudo pareja protagonista para encontrar detalles interesantes. No estoy diciendo que haya un mensaje oculto en algún sitio, sino que es una lucha psicológica XD. Personalmente me resultó casi tierno escribir la parte de las compras, porque imaginaba la ilusión que tendría que poner Nela en su tarea y me daba la risa XD.

Dudas, preguntas o comentarios (repito, siempre con educación y sin ofender a nadie) a través de un review que será respondido en el plazo de una semana. Se han desactivado los reviews anónimos por cuestiones personales.

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes mostrados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto. Tan sólo poseo derechos sobre mi propia historia y mis personajes (Nela... quien, de hecho, es un self-insertion). Los demás personajes mencionados/mostrados tienen sus respectivos dueños: Baby-Guardiana Majere, Guardiana, Dannah, Ayron, Eurydia y Orphen son propiedad intelectual de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis (consultar su perfil para más información). Shuitzsa y Syrianth pertenecen a Syrianth. Cualquiera que tenga intención de incluirlos en una de sus historias, por favor me avise para contactar con ellas. Cualquier parecido con hechos reales (excepto localizaciones geográficas o la citación de personajes conocidos) es pura coincidencia. Esta vez no se incluye nada de yaoi, aunque los personajes siguen estando muy OOC (Out Of Canon). Si te gusta o te interesa el fic, puedes darle al botoncito ese que dice 'Review' y dejar tu comentario. Si te decantas por la tercera opción (comentario de "no me gusta") hazlo con educación, por favor.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

**DÍA 4**

07.00 – Saga duerme. Nela duerme. Silencio en Géminis.

07.01 – Alguien tropieza con una silla en el salón. Se levantan corriendo y, después de tropezarse ellos en el pasillo, van a ver qué pasa.

07.43 – Encuentran a Kanon tirado en el sofá, cantando "Canta y no llores" con un mexicano etílico que da dolor de oídos.

07.50 – Saga consigue meter a su hermano en la ducha, vestido y todo.

07.51 – Kanon grita porque el agua está demasiado fría.

08.00 – Kanon duerme la mona en su habitación. Nela dormita en el sofá del salón. Saga se deja caer a su lado.

08.01 – Nela acaba sentada en el suelo por intentar utilizar a Saga de almohada y peluche.

08.10 – Saga propone desayunar. Nela da la idea por buena.

08.12 – Siguen sentados en el sofá.

08.15 – Saga pregunta si no va a haber desayuno. Nela le pregunta lo mismo.

08.19 – Pacto: a cambio de un abrazo, Nela prepara el desayuno.

08.20 – Cambio de idea: Saga prefiere prepararse el desayuno él mismo. Nela KO.

09.00 – Desayuno: cada uno prepara lo suyo. Tazas y demás: cada uno friega lo suyo.

09.03 – Saga pide ayuda con un paquete envasado al vacío que no quiere abrirse.

09.04 – Nela observa sin hacer nada por ayudar.

09.06 – Saga desiste y opta por llevarse una pieza de fruta con él.

09.12 – Saga avisa de que tiene que reunirse con el Patriarca y no sabe a qué hora llegará. Se va.

09.14 – Saga vuelve para recoger una carpeta que se había dejado olvidada. Se vuelve a ir.

09.15 – Vuelve a por otra carpeta. Se va de nuevo.

09.17 – Nela encuentra otra carpeta encima de la mesa del salón. La coge y va a esperar a Saga en el pasillo central de Géminis.

09.19 – Saga vuelve… y se lleva la carpeta que le tiende Nela.

09.23 – Nela entra en la biblioteca y curiosea en el escritorio donde Saga redacta los reportes. Un desastre.

09.30 – Nela va rumbo a la villa a comprar el material necesario para sus planes. Uno de los empleados de la Cámara le presta una bicicleta para no tener que ir andando.

10.00 – En la papelería, haciendo acopio de materiales.

10.20 – En la pastelería, haciendo acopio de postres.

10.30 – En la farmacia, comprando analgésicos para cuando Kanon se despierte con resaca.

10.35 – Atendiendo al teléfono, llamada de la Agencia.

10.45 – Llamando a su compañera de oficina para concretar las fechas y detalles del próximo trabajo.

10.50 – Suspirando porque no tiene ni idea de cómo va a conseguir convencer a Saga de que es la mujer de su vida.

10.52 – Imaginándose a sí misma paseando con Saga por la playa al atardecer. A punto de ser atropellada por un coche.

11.30 – De vuelta en Géminis. Organiza los materiales y empieza a trabajar. Cuando termina, sigue con la comida.

14.00 – Saga llega mascullando algo acerca de las exigencias del Maestro. Llama a Nela para ver dónde está y la encuentra en la biblioteca.

14.05 – Todas las facturas, reportes, documentos oficiales y demás están organizados por asunto, fecha, prioridad y relevancia. Todo en archivadores con separadores de colores y etiquetas.

14.10 – Después de explicarle la colocación de las cosas, Nela se gana una palmadita en la cabeza por su buen trabajo.

14.11 – Saga casi pierde la mano por tratarla como a un perro.

14.30 – Menú del día: arroz tres delicias, merluza al horno con guarnición de verduras y tartaletas de fresa.

15.00 – Saga ayuda a recoger la mesa y a fregar los platos. Punto para él.

15.15 – Siesta general. Saga ronca en su habitación mientras Nela planea cómo colarse sin demasiado escándalo.

15.45 – Habitación de Saga. El susodicho duerme a pierna suelta, despatarrado. Nela al pie de la cama haciendo cálculos para una aproximación segura al objetivo.

15.47 – Nela es expulsada de la habitación con la orden de no volver a intentarlo bajo pena de muerte.

15.48 – Nela le recuerda a Saga el pacto de no-hostilidad durante una semana.

15.49 – Saga le da una de sus camisetas para que haga con ella lo que quiera. Cierra la puerta con cerrojo y pestillo de seguridad por dentro.

16.00 – Nela sentada en el sofá del salón, enfadada con el mundo en general y con Saga en concreto.

16.30 – Nela ha caído en las redes de Morfeo.

16.35 – Nela sigue demasiado enfadada como para dormir tranquila.

17.00 – Nela desiste de dormir y se va a adelantar trabajo.

17.45 – Terraza del ático. Nela repasa la información que su jefe le pasó por e-mail para el próximo trabajo.

18.00 – Momento de pánico al darse cuenta de la fecha de inicio y duración del trabajo: dos meses fuera de casa, contando desde el primer lunes del mes que viene (y para eso faltan escasas dos semanas).

19.00 – Plan de viaje organizado. Reservas de estancia concretadas. Confirmación de la reserva de los billetes de avión.

19.05 – Nela cae en la cuenta de que no va a trabajar sola y llama a su compañera para contrastar sus planes con los suyos propios.

19.30 – Ha costado, pero llegan a un punto intermedio.

20.10 – Saga se asoma por la puerta para pedirle que baje al salón.

20.15 – Cena en el salón: solomillo de cerdo a la pimienta, ensalada Primavera, salmón al romero, sorbete de limón y tarta "Selva Negra".

21.20 – Recogen la mesa y Nela encuentra, en un rincón, todas las bolsas del catering a domicilio. Un punto menos por vago. Un punto más por detallista.

21.30 – Sobremesa de té y café. Saga está muy pensativo.

21.35 – Saga cae en la cuenta de que lleva todo el día sin ver a su hermano.

21.36 – En la habitación de Kanon. El susodicho duerme tumbado bocabajo con un brazo colgando por un lado de la cama y la almohada tapándole la cabeza. Breve momento de histeria por un mal presentimiento.

21.40 – Consiguen que Kanon reaccione lo suficiente como para que se queje de que tiene la boca como si se hubiera comido todas las colillas del suelo de un bar.

21.45 – Otra ducha fría para el bueno de Kanon.

22.00 – Segundo turno de cena: el estómago del Caballero sólo tolera zumo de uva. Ecks… retiro lo dicho. Paracetamol y mucho agua.

22.15 – Llaman a la puerta.

22.16 – Milo viene buscando a Kanon para bajar a Atenas. Por lo visto habían quedado hacía una hora y el Escorpión se ha cansado de esperar.

22.17 – Milo se va solo después de que Saga le relate en qué condiciones está Kanon… y en qué condiciones puede acabar él el día que los pille volviendo de borrachera.

22.20 – Saga lee en el salón. Nela se baja el ordenador y sigue con los preparativos de su próximo trabajo.

23.00 – Kanon se levanta porque tiene hambre. Esta vez su estómago si tolera el zumo de uva y un par de magdalenas (compradas, de las que prepara Nela ya no quedan). Luego, a dormir otra vez.

00.15 – Saga se da cuenta de que es demasiado tarde y deja la lectura. Da las buenas noches y se retira a su habitación.

00.20 – Saga vuelve al salón, donde Nela sigue a lo suyo, y le advierte que quiere dormir tranquilo y que, como se le ocurra hacer la más mínima de las travesuras, la manda a dormir a Cáncer.

00.25 – Nela ha recogido todas sus cosas y está en su habitación. Se pone el pijama y sale al baño.

00.27 – Saga, no se sabe por qué, está utilizando el baño del pasillo. Y se está duchando. O más bien está saliendo de ducharse. Nela sonríe con malicia.

00.30 – Después de dejar claros un par de puntos, Nela está bajando rumbo a Aries (ni de broma se queda a dormir en el zoo de Tauro) porque, según ella "Mu ya es de la familia".

00.45 – Mu la recibe con cara de "¿Qué has hecho ahora, por favor?".

00.50 – Nela está acomodada en los almohadones del salón. Mu no se fía de darle acceso a la parte más privada de Aries (la de las habitaciones, vamos).

**Saga 2 – Nela 2**


	6. Día 5

**N/A: **Llegamos a la recta final de la semana de prueba de Nela en Géminis. Para posibles dudas, todavía quedan otros dos capítulos y una especie de prólogo para terminar de atar cabos sueltos. Si encontrar a Kanon borracho fue algo desconcertante para algunos... la escena de los probadores puede traer cola XD. Ahora en serio, muchísimas gracias a los que se siguen tomando la molestia de leer esta historia; gracias a los que me hacen llegar su opinión y sus críticas constructivas con educación; y mis más sinceras disculpas a los que no gusten de mi estilo (la solución es tan sencilla como cerrar la página y buscar otra historia que sea de tu agrado, por favor).

Dudas, preguntas o comentarios (repito, siempre con educación y sin ofender a nadie) a través de un review que será respondido en el plazo de una semana. Se han desactivado los reviews anónimos por cuestiones personales.

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes mostrados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto. Tan sólo poseo derechos sobre mi propia historia y mis personajes (Nela... quien, de hecho, es un self-insertion). Los demás personajes mencionados/mostrados tienen sus respectivos dueños: Baby-Guardiana Majere, Guardiana, Dannah, Ayron, Eurydia y Orphen son propiedad intelectual de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis (consultar su perfil para más información). Shuitzsa y Syrianth pertenecen a Syrianth. Cualquiera que tenga intención de incluirlos en una de sus historias, por favor me avise para contactar con ellas. Cualquier parecido con hechos reales (excepto localizaciones geográficas o la citación de personajes conocidos) es pura coincidencia. Esta vez no se incluye nada de yaoi, aunque los personajes siguen estando muy OOC (Out Of Canon). Si te gusta o te interesa el fic, puedes darle al botoncito ese que dice 'Review' y dejar tu comentario. Si te decantas por la tercera opción (comentario de "no me gusta") hazlo con educación, por favor.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

**DÍA 5**

05.45 – Saga ya está en pie y preparado para salir a la ronda de vigilancia. En el salón de Aries, Nela duerme tranquila hasta que Kiki le salta encima dándole los buenos días.  
05.50 – Saga sale de Géminis después de asegurarse de que, aunque todavía sigue durmiendo, Kanon ya está recuperado. Nela se carga a Kiki estilo saco de patatas y se lo lleva a la cocina.  
05.55 – Saga atraviesa Tauro. Nela prepara café, leche, tostadas y zumo para el desayuno. Kiki se emociona y va a despertar a su maestro.  
06.00 – Saga llega al umbral trasero de Aries. Nela sirve el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina mientras Mu, que ya estaba en pie y vestido, le da un sermón a Kiki por ser tan impetuoso.  
06.05 – Mu frunce levemente el ceño, respondiendo a la pregunta que alguien le hace vía cosmo. Nela se da cuenta, ata cabos y sale de la cocina corriendo. Vuelve y se lleva una tostada con mermelada y un vaso de zumo de naranja.  
06.08 – Saga encuentra a Nela a la puerta de acceso a las dependencias interiores de Aries, con una tostada en una mano y un vaso con zumo en la otra. Como ella sonríe de una manera completamente normal, devuelve el saludo de buenos días y acepta el desayuno.  
06.10 – Nela trata de despedirse de Saga con un abrazo y, si hay suerte, con un beso.  
06.11 – Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Saga se va echando humo por las orejas y Nela se queda con un zape en la cabeza.  
06.15 – Saga hace el relevo a Aiolos, que se va bostezando a dormir. Nela va subiendo las escaleras rumbo a Géminis. Mu suspira aliviado y se vuelve a la cama a dormir. Hoy es su día libre y nadie se lo va a estropear.  
06.30 – Nela alcanza el rellano de Géminis con la lengua colgando. Maldito sea al que se le ocurrió que era divertido poner ese pedazo de escalinata tan empinada.  
06.45 – En el salón de Géminis, tumbada en el sofá recuperando el aliento. Kanon pasa rumbo a la cocina.  
06.50 – Sale humo de la cocina. Mucho humo.  
07.00 – Entre Nela y Kanon consiguen apagar el fuego del hornillo. Kanon promete no volver a acercarse al fuego cuando no haya un adulto responsable supervisándolo. Nela le prepara el desayuno y se vuelven los dos a la cama. Cada uno a la suya.  
09.00 – Nela empieza a dar vueltas en la cama y se levanta. Pequeño tentempié y a seguir con el informe del trabajo.  
11.00 – Kanon se despierta (definitivamente) y le ruega a Nela que le prepare tostadas. Método utilizado: cara de cachorro hambriento abandonado en mitad de la carretera un día de tormenta que aúlla con todo el dolor de su corazón.  
11.10 – Mientras degusta sus tostadas con aceite y sal y su beicon a la plancha, Kanon piensa en la cara que pondrá Saga cuando le diga que ya conoce el punto débil de Nela.  
11.20 – Nela le pide a Kanon acceso a los reportes de Géminis para confirmar un par de datos. Kanon dice, literalmente, "¡JA!". Plan B: ojitos del Gato con Botas de Shrek.  
11.21 – Kanon anota mentalmente: "También decirle a Saga que, si consigues que ella se apiade de ti, ten por seguro que te la devolverá… y con creces".  
11.30 – Nela termina de cotillear los reportes (lo de confirmar datos era una excusa) y vuelve a su tarea.  
12.00 – Como Kanon tiene el día libre por estar recuperándose de su "enfermedad", y ya se aburre, propone bajar a Atenas a dar una vuelta.  
13.00 – Kanon y Nela comen en un buffet libre italiano y el Caballero se pone hasta las cejas de pizza casera, pasta bolognesa y arroces de todo tipo.  
14.00 – En la farmacia, comprando un antiácido para que Kanon pueda hacer una digestión más o menos decente.  
14.30 – En el centro comercial, en una tienda de videojuegos.  
14.45 – Nela decide esperar fuera de la tienda.  
15.00 – Kanon sale con tres bolsas llenas de juegos para PC y consola. Cita del momento: "Aioria… ¡prepárate a perder! ¡Ha llegado Kanonator!". Nela trata de pasar desapercibida poniéndose las gafas de sol y haciendo como que le interesa el escaparate de la tienda de electrodomésticos.  
15.30 – Departamento de música. Kanon decide prodigarse en regalos. Grabación del último concierto de la Filarmónica de Viena para el Patriarca. Compilación de éxitos de Shakira para Mu. Lo último de las Pussycat Dolls para Milo. Banda sonora de "El Rey León" para Aioria.  
16.00 – En caja y saliendo.  
16.01 – Kanon se da cuenta de que ha salido solo. Una de dos: o Nela le ha perdido, o él ha perdido a Nela.  
16.05 – Nela sale guardando una bolsita de la tienda de música en su bolso. Kanon trata de averiguar. Ella le ignora.  
16.12 – Teléfono de Nela. Saga llama quejándose (a gritos) porque nadie le haya dejado ni comida ni una nota y preguntando dónde narices están.  
16.13 – Nela cuelga el teléfono sin contestar siquiera.  
16.14 – Saga llama de nuevo. Kanon contesta y le explica el plan del día.  
16.16 – En el hall del centro, esperando a que Saga llegue.  
16.25 – En el hall del centro, Nela echándole la bronca a Saga por ser tan asquerosamente maleducado con ella.  
16.35 – En el departamento de electrónica y demás gadgets, buscando un sustituto a los despertadores fallecidos en acto de servicio estos días.  
16.45 – En el departamento de librería, curioseando entre las novedades y los best seller del mes. Kanon prefiere esperar en la cafetería de fuera.  
17.00 – Kanon se ha tomado tres cafés: uno normal, otro con hielo y un capuchino con crema de avellana (por experimentar, según él, a pesar de que lo ha pedido sin mirar la carta y de carrerilla). Empieza a alterarse un poco.  
17.10 – Saga y Nela salen con dos bolsas enormes llenas de libros. Saga ojea uno de sus libros mientras Nela llora mirando la factura que ha tenido que pagar por los libros de ambos.  
17.15 – Departamento de deportes. Kanon se hace con un juego de mancuernas y un par de muñequeras nuevas. Saga le susurra a Nela que las pesas son para utilizarlas contra Aioria como arma arrojadiza.  
17.20 – Saga a punto de comprarse una raqueta para, palabras textuales "espantar las moscas desde lejos". Nela propone comprar una bola de bolos para hacerle un masaje en la cabeza.  
17.30 – Departamento de ropa juvenil. Nela se ríe con ganas, sugiriéndole a los gemelos que suban a la siguiente planta, donde encontrarán ropa más acorde a su edad y profesión (3ª planta: Moda Caballero).  
17.36 – Nela escapa de Saga corriendo por los pasillos mientras Kanon finge no conocerlos.  
17.38 – Nela frena en seco y Saga casi se la lleva por delante.  
17.40 – Saga carga con todas las bolsas de Nela mientras ella se prueba, palabras textuales, la cosa más preciosa que ha visto en su vida (un vestido de fiesta de color verde mar).  
17.45 – Kanon se ríe del aspecto de Nela y ella se vuelve al cambiador murmurando algo así como "Vendetta".  
17.53 – Saga vuelve a cargar con las bolsas mientras Nela se prueba un bikini.  
17.55 – Kanon es expulsado de la zona de cambiadores por una dependienta furiosa.  
17.56 – Kanon pide, a voz en grito, un pase de modelos para ver cómo le queda el bikini. Dos segundos después, asoma medio brazo humano con una mano haciendo un gesto bastante grosero. El gesto implica al dedo medio de la mano, sólo para aclarar.  
17.55 – Saga deja a Kanon al cuidado de las bolsas y, algo cabreado, se dirige a la zona de cambiadores para sacar a Nela de allí. A rastras, si hace falta.  
17.56 – La dependienta furiosa trata de echar a Saga, pero él alega ser el novio impaciente y la mujer se calla. No se sabe si por miedo o por… bueno, definitivamente ha sido por miedo.  
17.57 – Saga, mediante su cosmo, ubica a Nela en una de las cabinas y se dirige hacia allí.  
17.58 – Saga descorre la cortina y encuentra a Nela, con los pantalones puestos, tratando de desabrochar el cierre del sujetador del bikini. Del susto, tira más de la cuenta y el cierre se rompe.  
17.59 – Momento histeria. Nela trata de mantener el sujetador en su sitio. Saga quiere cerrar la cortina. Nela tropieza con la banqueta. Saga deja la cortina y trata de agarrar a Nela antes de que llegue al suelo. Nela suela el bikini, que queda colgando de su cuello por el tirante. Las manos de Saga acaban ocupando el lugar del sujetador.  
18.00 – Sin un solo grito, Saga abandona la zona de cambiadores mientras Nela termina de vestirse.  
18.05 – En caja, Saga paga el bikini (uno que no está roto). Nela da las gracias en apenas un susurro.  
18.10 – Tomando un piscolabis en una heladería. Nela está demasiado callada y Saga no deja de mirarse las manos. Kanon sólo le presta atención a su triple de chocolate. Y, después, al combinado tropical. Y, más tarde, al granizado de café.  
19.00 – Nueva sesión de antiácidos para Kanon.  
19.30 – Después de pasar por el departamento de música (de nuevo) para que Saga echara un vistazo, por la tienda de mascotas, por el departamento de informática y un par de zapaterías, el grupo decide que ya hay suficientes compras por un día.  
19.45 – Kanon exige la última parada del día.  
20.00 – De vuelta a casa, cargados de bolsas y de una bandeja de merengues. Nela, que camina un par de metros tras ellos, llora aún más mirando el extracto del banco.  
20.15 – Gracias a la técnica de los gemelos, en cuanto llegan a una zona despejada, abren un portal y aparecen en Géminis.  
20.40 – Después de organizar las nuevas adquisiciones (cada uno en su territorio), Nela va a la cocina a preparar la cena.  
20.45 – Por el efecto mágico de los merengues que habrá de postre, Kanon se presta voluntario para ayudar. Nela le deja preparando una ensalada que, aunque implica un objeto cortante y afilado, al menos no tiene fuego de por medio.  
21.10 - ¡A cenar! Ensalada Mediterránea, tortilla de patata y merengues variados.  
22.00 – En el salón. Kanon se ríe él solo con un programa de cámara oculta. Saga trata de seguir buscándole sentido a las facturas. Nela está en un rinconcito, leyendo con los cascos puestos. En su reproductor suena el último disco de cierto grupo de rock finlandés que ha comprado esta tarde.  
23.00 – Saga acaba con las facturas y se va a sentar al sofá para ver la película que tiene a su hermano tan ensimismado. Nela sigue en un rinconcito, leyendo.  
00.30 – La película se ha acabado, a dormir todo el mundo. Saga va a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y Kanon, en un acto de admirable pulcritud por su parte, coloca bien el almohadón en el que se apoyaba. El resto del sofá está como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Nela sigue en el rinconcito.  
00.35 – Saga vuelve de la cocina y se pregunta qué hace Kanon mirando a Nela tan de cerca.  
00.36 – Saga le da un zape a su hermano por tratar de pintarle la cara con un rotulador a Nela mientras duerme.  
00.37 – Kanon, con bastante mala idea, anima a su hermano a llevar a Nela a la cama (a la suya… bueno, a la de ella) en brazos. Inexplicablemente para él, Saga se pone rojo como un tomate mientras se mira las manos.  
00.38 – Saga hace mutis por el foro. Kanon va tras él y lo lleva de nuevo al salón a rastras. Le recuerda que Nela es responsabilidad suya durante dos días más.  
00.40 – Kanon se ha ido a su habitación. Saga sigue parado donde le dejaron.  
00.50 – Saga sigue sin mover un músculo. Quedarse en blanco, se llama.  
00.55 – Saga reúne valor de donde sea y carga a Nela en brazos. La lleva a su habitación y la arropa con la colcha.  
00.58 – Saga huye de la habitación al rozar accidentalmente la cintura de Nela.  
03.00 – Nela sigue durmiendo como una bendita. Saga sigue dándole vueltas al asunto de sentirse tan afectado por el accidente en los probadores.

**Saga 3 – Nela 2** (nada más porque él ha conseguido tocar algo antes que ella XD)


	7. Día 6

**N/A: **Ahora sí llego la cuenta atrás! Amanece el sexto día y queda uno para saber el resultado final. Y un prólogo de regalo XD Como la escena del probador provocó traumas entre los lectores, vamos a darle a los personajes un día de relax en la playa. ¿Quién se apunta? Un momento... ¿dije día de relax? Bueno, dejémoslo en que el día empieza bien y termina... como termina XD

Dudas, preguntas o comentarios (repito, siempre con educación y sin ofender a nadie) a través de un review que será respondido en el plazo de una semana. Se han desactivado los reviews anónimos por cuestiones personales.

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes mostrados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto. Tan sólo poseo derechos sobre mi propia historia y mis personajes (Nela... quien, de hecho, es un self-insertion). Los demás personajes mencionados/mostrados tienen sus respectivos dueños: Baby-Guardiana Majere, Guardiana, Dannah, Ayron, Eurydia y Orphen son propiedad intelectual de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis (consultar su perfil para más información). Shuitzsa y Syrianth pertenecen a Syrianth. Cualquiera que tenga intención de incluirlos en una de sus historias, por favor me avise para contactar con ellas. Cualquier parecido con hechos reales (excepto localizaciones geográficas o la citación de personajes conocidos) es pura coincidencia. Esta vez no se incluye nada de yaoi, aunque los personajes siguen estando muy OOC (Out Of Canon). Si te gusta o te interesa el fic, puedes darle al botoncito ese que dice 'Review' y dejar tu comentario. Si te decantas por la tercera opción (comentario de "no me gusta") hazlo con educación, por favor.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

**DÍA 6**

05.30 – Saga en pie, con ojeras y bostezando, desayunando lo que hay sobre la mesa.

05.55 – Saga abandona Géminis sintiéndose a medio camino entre aliviado y extrañado porque Nela no se haya levantado a molestarlo.

06.10 – Nela asoma la cabeza por el pasillo para asegurarse de que Saga se ha ido. Va a la cocina y recoge los restos del desayuno que se levantó a preparar a las cinco de la mañana.

06.15 – Nela soñando con los angelitos otra vez.

08.45 – Kanon entra a despertar a Nela.

08.50 – Tras dos almohadazos, una patada, dos puñetazos y un arañazo que casi le alcanza, Kanon consigue que Nela abra los ojos y regrese al mundo de los despiertos.

09.00 – Una sobre entusiasmada Nela prepara almuerzo, comida y posible merienda mientras Kanon desayuna tostadas con aceite y sal, huevos revueltos, beicon a la plancha, zumo de naranja y café con leche (en compensación por la paliza).

09.40 – Kanon y Nela salen de Géminis cargados con toallas y la nevera de camping repleta de comida.

09.42 – Nela vuelve corriendo a Géminis para dejarle una nota a Saga avisándole de que pasarán el día en la playa.

10.00 – En la playa. El día es soleado pero con las suficientes nubes como para que haya tregua de vez en cuando. Después de colocar las toallas y la sombrilla que Nela insistió en llevar, Kanon se va derecho al agua. Nela prefiere ponerse medio bote de protector solar "Pantalla Total" para evitar quemarse. Problemas de tener la piel de un color blanco lechoso.

10.30 – Nela lee bajo la sombrilla mientras Kanon hace buceo a pulmón.

11.00 – Kanon regresa del agua cargado con almejas, un par de ostras y cuatro erizos de mar. Propone hacer parrillada con ellos. Nela avisa que ella es anti-moluscos y que no piensa probarlos. Desilusionado, Kanon devuelve a los animalitos al agua.

11.15 – Después de que se seque la nueva sesión de protector solar, Nela se anima a darse un chapuzón. Kanon frustra sus planes de entrar poco a poco en el agua y se la carga al hombro para luego tirarla.

11.16 – Kanon trata de huir del monstruo del pantano entre risas.

11.30 – A lo lejos ven venir a Shura, Shaka y Saga (los que están en ronda exterior).

11.32 – Nela corre a envolverse con la toalla estilo rollito de primavera para luego esconderse detrás de Kanon.

11.33 – Saga da los buenos días tímidamente, poniéndose colorado y apartando la mirada. Shura promete solemnemente no hacerle nada si ella se porta bien. Shaka no dice nada.

11.35 – Kanon les invita a almorzar con ellos.

11.40 – Bajo la sombrilla, devoran el copioso almuerzo (la chica se pasó de exagerada y preparó comida para un ejército). Nela no osa ni moverse por tres poderosas razones: Shura la vigila, Shaka seguro que la sigue odiando y Saga… bueno, ya se sabe.

12.00 – Los tres Caballeros se despiden y se van a seguir con la ronda de vigilancia.

12.05 – En cuanto desaparecen por el horizonte, Nela suspira más que aliviada. Vuelve a tumbarse en la toalla para seguir leyendo. Kanon se va a explorar los acantilados.

13.00 – Kanon vuelve de su exploración con mala cara. Trae toda la espalda arañada. Nela deduce que se ha resbalado y ha caído de culo al suelo.

13.05 – El bravo guerrero se deja curar los arañazos (la aguerrida reportera ha aprendido a llevar de todo en el bolso, por lo que pueda pasar) sin parar de quejarse.

13.30 – Kanon lleva sentado más de veinte minutos y, sorprendentemente, no se ha quejado con el típico "Me aburro".

13.31 – Kanon se levanta y va a sentarse en la orilla. Nela le recomienda que se ponga protector solar. Él replica, literalmente, "¡Eso son cosas de mujeres!". Dándole la razón de mala manera, se vuelve a embadurnar de crema blanca.

14.05 – Llega Saga, en bañador y toalla al hombro.

14.06 – Nela se pone roja como un fresón y Kanon le sugiere, entre risas, que se ponga protector en la cara, porque parece que se ha quemado.

14.08 – Kanon sigue escupiendo la arena que su hermano le ha hecho tragar.

14.10 - ¡Que aproveche! Ensalada de pasta con piña y nueces, gambas a la plancha, gazpacho de tomate y macedonia de frutas del tiempo.

15.00 – Siesta general. Los gemelos han dejado a Nela en el centro, completamente protegida por la sombrilla. Ella ha preferido poner la sombrilla y la nevera de barrera entre su toalla y la de Saga.

15.30 – Kanon se aburre y se vuelve al agua a bucear. Nela le advierte que deje en paz a la fauna local.

15.35 – Nela empieza a notar que su piel está sensible al tacto y saca el bote de protector solar. Saga mira con curiosidad.

15.37 – Sin mayor pretensión que satisfacer su curiosidad, Saga le pregunta cómo lo hace para extenderse la crema por la espalda. Nela palidece (aún más) al darse cuenta de que, posiblemente, acabe con la espalda quemada.

15.40 – Después de repartirse bien la crema por toda parte de su cuerpo que sus manos alcancen, le pide tímidamente a Saga que le extienda protector por la espalda.

15.41 – Absolutamente. Increíble. ¡Saga ha aceptado ayudar!

15.42 – Saga reparte la crema por los hombros pero, al llegar a la parte del cierre, surgen las dudas: ¿sortea el obstáculo o lo mueve para repartir el potingue?

15.45 – Saga expone su duda.

15.48 – Nela por fin responde. Cruza los brazos delante del pecho asegurándose de que el bikini no va a revelar nada por ese lado, y le dice a Saga que puede desabrocharlo para ponerle el protector.

16.00 – Después de desabrochar la dichosa prenda, Saga sigue repartiendo crema por la espalda de Nela.

16.05 – Nela decide que su espalda ya está lo suficientemente protegida contra un ataque nuclear y le pide a Saga que vuelva a abrocharle el bikini a la espalda.

16.25 – Nela quiere ir al agua, pero sigue sin atreverse a ponerse en pie. Saga está sentado estilo indio, mirando al horizonte.

16.26 – Saga toma el bote de protector solar y lee las indicaciones de la etiqueta. La alarma de Nela se conecta en modo "idea peligrosa… para cualquiera que no sea Nela".

16.30 – Saga pide que le extienda "la cosa esa" por la espalda para no quemarse. La alarma de Nela está bailando y haciendo mortales en el aire de pura alegría.

16.45 – Nela sigue muy entretenida procurando no dejarse ni un milímetro de piel sin crema. Saga cree que ya es suficiente. Nela propone repartirle crema también por el pecho y los brazos.

16.46 – Nela llora en un rinconcito de la toalla, murmurando "Soy demasiado joven para morir".

16.47 – Saga empieza a repartirse la crema por los pectorales y la tableta de chocolate. Por los muslos. Luego por los brazos. Luego se limpia las manos en el pecho.

16.50 – Por intuición, Saga voltea a mirar a Nela y la encuentra mirándolo fijamente, casi babeando.

16.52 – Saga se levanta para darse un chapuzón y Nela va tras él como un perrito. Kanon se burla de ellos.

16.55 – Ya en el agua, Saga decide bucear a pulmón para alejarse lo más posible de Nela. Ella se enfada y va a sentarse a la orilla.

17.15 – Kanon trae la pamela de Nela para que ella no coja insolación. Se sienta a su lado para hablar de filosofía moderna (o de la reproducción de las musarañas de campo, lo que sea).

17.20 – A lo lejos, desde el agua, Saga los ve sentados demasiado juntitos para su gusto.

17.21 – En la cabeza de Saga: "¿¡QUÉ!? ¡POR MÍ COMO SI SE REVUELCAN EN LA ARENA! Hmm… si la rubia se revuelca en arena, sería como una lucha en el barro y… ¡BASTA!"

17.25 – Saga sale del agua a zancadas, ilustrando las fantasías de cualquier mujer susceptible al hedonismo de la belleza masculina en todo su esplendor.

17.26 – Nela colapsa y Kanon trata de reanimarla. Saga hace como que los ignora y vuelve a su toalla.

17.30 – Nela por fin reacciona y Kanon la lleva a la toalla cargada en brazos. Saga pone mala cara.

17.45 – El silencio empieza a resultar un poco incómodo.

17.50 – Kanon saca un mazo de cartas y propone jugar.

17.51 – Nela se gana un zape (por parte de Kanon) por proponer un Strip Poker.

17.52 – Al final juegan una partida de poker normal y corriente.

18.30 – Quinta partida consecutiva que Nela pierde. Cuatro victorias para Kanon y una para Saga. Se nota quién practica más.

18.35 – A Kanon le da hambre de repente y deja la partida a medias para asaltar la neverita de camping, ya casi vacía.

18.39 – Después de engullir un par de sándwiches, se vuelve al agua. Nela propone la teoría de que se ha ligado a una merluza y va a visitarla. Saga ríe por lo bajo.

18.40 – A Saga le ha dado hambre ver comer a Kanon y se sirve macedonia. Nela le imita, echándole un par de cucharadas de azúcar por encima.

18.43 – Un travieso trozo de sandía cae en el escote de Nela, quedando atrapado ente la tela. Saga no lo pierde de vista. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Nela mete la mano y saca el trocito de fruta. Inexplicablemente, a Saga se le cruzan los cables y se come el trozo de sandía directamente de la mano de Nela.

18.50 – Saga sigue tratando de hacer reaccionar a Nela, que se ha desmayado.

18.55 – Nela ha vuelto en sí y decide ir a darse un baño. Se mete hasta que el agua le cubre por encima de las rodillas y se sienta. No es suficiente y se mete hasta que el agua le llega al cuello sentada. La tentación de adentrarse hasta que el agua le cubra la cabeza es grande, pero decide que prefiere seguir respirando.

18.56 – Saga, aún sentado en su toalla, se maldice una y otra vez por las tonterías que hace últimamente.

19.00 – Hora de volver a casa.

19.30 – En Géminis, los gemelos discuten por entrar al baño primero. Nela pasa de ellos y va a dejar sus cosas en la habitación.

19.35 – Los gemelos siguen discutiendo. Nela entra al baño del pasillo y deja la ropa limpia sobre el lavabo. Regula el agua a su gusto y se mete a la ducha.

19.40 – Saga entra al baño maldiciendo la hora en que pensó que vivir con Kanon podría ser algo completamente normal. Despotrica todo lo que le da la gana mientras se desviste, tirando la ropa al suelo.

19.42 – Saga abre la puerta de la mampara y se encuentra a una anonadada Nela mirándole… de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba y del derecho y del revés.

19.43 – Saga cierra la mampara y se envuelve en una toalla. Nela abre ligeramente la mampara y asoma la cabeza animándole a compartir la ducha para ahorrar agua. Saga la encara, rabioso, reprochándole su falta de voluntad a la hora de controlar sus hormonas.

19.44 – A Saga se le cae la toalla en mitad de su arenga… y pierde toda credibilidad. Nela, sacando fuerzas de donde no creía encontrar, cierra la mampara y deja a Saga recuperar la poca dignidad que le quede. No puede evitar reír por lo bajito rememorando las gloriosas vistas.

19.45 – Saga la ha oído reírse y, furioso, abre de golpe la mampara, dándose cuenta un segundo después de que la gente se suele duchar desnuda. Sin cerrar la puerta, se tapa los ojos y se gira pidiendo perdón.

19.46 – Aprovechando que ha bajado la guardia, Nela se le abraza por la espalda.

19.47 – A Saga le da un ataque de pánico.

19.48 – Desde la puerta de su habitación, Kanon ve pasar a Saga envuelto en una toalla y murmurando con rabia algo sobre Nela. Desde la puerta del baño, Nela le pide perdón una y otra vez.

20.30 – Kanon, que ya se ha bañado y cambiado de ropa, está en el salón viendo un programa de zapping.

20.35 – Nela asoma la cabeza al salón. Luego pasa corriendo hacia la cocina.

20.36 – Kanon se gira a mirar extrañado. Vuelve al programa.

20.38 – Saga asoma la cabeza al salón. Luego pasa corriendo hacia la cocina.

20.39 – Kanon se gira a mirar aún más extrañado. Se cruza de brazos, pensativo. En la tele empieza una serie que le gusta y se le pasa la suspicacia.

20.40 – En la cocina, Saga está llevando a cabo un experimento que determinará su futuro próximo: "Nela: ¿Atracción física o algo más?"

20.45 – Resultado: el sujeto del experimento, el espécimen humano llamado Nela, sufre los efectos secundarios habituales después de que el espécimen llamado Saga haga una aproximación entre los labios de ambos. El investigador no ha conseguido despejar las dudas con las que inició el proyecto. Se cuestiona si una segunda tentativa tendría efecto.

20.50 – Resultado (segunda parte): la segunda tentativa ha tenido unos efectos secundarios aún más agresivos en el espécimen humano llamado Nela. El investigador ya no recuerda la duda que dio pie al experimento, pero empieza a gustarle eso de la aproximación labial con su nueva inquilina.

21.00 – Kanon, extrañado porque todavía no se huele comida en el ambiente, va a la cocina a preguntar qué pasa.

21.01 – Mientras Saga prepara más pasta para añadir a la ensalada sobrante de la comida, Nela trocea las gambas y más hortalizas para añadirlas también. Hay un extraño ambiente… como si se pudiera palpar la tensión.

21.15 – La cena está servida. Ensalada de pasta con gambas, pechuga de pollo asada y gelatina de piña.

21.40 – Saga y Nela recogen la mesa a toda prisa y, entre los dos, friegan los platos. Kanon no dice nada porque eso le beneficia. Se adueña del sofá y pone un programa de humor.

22.00 – No se oye correr agua ni ruido de platos pero Saga y Nela todavía no salen de la cocina.

22.05 – Kanon está a punto de levantarse para ver si se han matado cuando Nela cruza el salón como un bólido, muy cabreada, y se encierra en su habitación. Saga hace lo mismo en dirección a su habitación. Kanon se encoge de hombros y sigue con el programa.

00.00 – Kanon está más que aburrido de televisión. Anticipándose a Morfeo, se va a su habitación a dormir.

00.15 – Se oye un golpe fuerte y, momentos después, un portazo. Por su propio bien, Kanon decide no inmiscuirse.

**Saga 3 – Nela 3**


	8. Día 7

**N/A:** Llegamos al final de la semana y las cosas tienen que aclararase. ¿Quién ganará el encuentro? ¿Se saldrá con la suya la aguerrida reportera? ¿Conseguirá el Caballero de Géminis librarse de su particular acosadora? Eso se sabrá al final del capítulo. En esta parte no hay lo que se dice demasiada participación de los demás Caballeros, pero digamos que estaba un poquito falta de ideas y decidí hacer un tour por el Santuario XD

Gracias a los que seguís comentando, como siempre ya debéis tener la respuesta en vuestra bandeja de entrada. El capítulo de la semana que viene es el último, así que después volveré a estar un poquito desaparecida hasta que prepare el siguiente fic. Teniendo en cuenta los debates que ha levantado este fic, creo que volveré a mis andadas anteriores y me dedicaré a escribir algo un poco más centrado en la serie y no tanto en variarla a mi gusto.

Dudas, preguntas o comentarios (repito, siempre con educación y sin ofender a nadie) a través de un review que será respondido en el plazo de una semana. Se han desactivado los reviews anónimos por cuestiones personales.

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes mostrados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto. Tan sólo poseo derechos sobre mi propia historia y mis personajes (Nela... quien, de hecho, es un self-insertion). Los demás personajes mencionados/mostrados tienen sus respectivos dueños: Baby-Guardiana Majere, Guardiana, Dannah, Ayron, Eurydia y Orphen son propiedad intelectual de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis (consultar su perfil para más información). Shuitzsa y Syrianth pertenecen a Syrianth. Cualquiera que tenga intención de incluirlos en una de sus historias, por favor me avise para contactar con ellas. Cualquier parecido con hechos reales (excepto localizaciones geográficas o la citación de personajes conocidos) es pura coincidencia. Esta vez no se incluye nada de yaoi, aunque los personajes siguen estando muy OOC (Out Of Canon). Si te gusta o te interesa el fic, puedes darle al botoncito ese que dice 'Review' y dejar tu comentario. Si te decantas por la tercera opción (comentario de "no me gusta") hazlo con educación, por favor.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

**DÍA 7 – JUICIO FINAL**

09.00 – Kanon sale de Géminis para atender asuntos oficiales con su ex-jefe, alias Julian Solo.

09.05 – En cuanto Kanon desaparece, Saga sale de su habitación rumbo a la cocina.

09.08 – Saga se prepara café y tostadas para desayunar.

09.12 – Alentada por el olorcillo, Nela se despierta y va hasta la cocina.

09.15 – Música de western de fondo: esta cocina no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, forastera.

09.20 – Saga desayuna café casi quemado y tostadas al borde de la calcinación. Nela desayuna un café aromático y suave, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada casera de melocotón (gracias a Roshi), zumo de naranja recién exprimido y media manzana que se le antoja antes de darse cuenta de que su estómago no toleraba más comida.

09.30 – Saga abandona Géminis refunfuñando algo sobre los caprichos de la Princesa, ignorando totalmente a Nela. La reportera recoge todo lo que ha utilizado para desayunar y se va a la terraza del ático.

09.35 – Nela da cabezadas recostada contra la pared, amodorrada por el sol.

10.00 – Nela se despierta, mira el reloj, supera un levísimo ataque de nervios por su cambio de hábitos del sueño y decide bajar a recoger todas sus cosas antes de volver a caer dormida.

10.10 – Objetos de adorno y libros comprobados y en sus cajas.

10.30 – Plantas y colección de armas afiladas revisados y en las cajas correspondientes.

11.00 – Ropa y zapatos colocados en sus pertinentes maletas.

11.15 – Primera maleta cerrada. Nivel de dificultad: 6.

11.30 – Segunda maleta cerrada. N. de D.: 7'5.

11.50 – Tercera maleta cerrada. N. de D.: 27 y ¾. Al tercer intento, tres pares de zapatos abandonan la maleta y se consigue cerrar la cremallera.

11.55 – Cuarta maleta cerrada. N. de D.: 2. Sólo hacía falta saltar de pie sobre la maleta para cerrarla. Efectividad: absoluta. Resultado: maleta cerrada de por vida, posiblemente hará falta un soplete para abrirla de nuevo.

12.30 – Habitación de invitados: impoluta. Salón: invadido de cajas y maletas.

12.35 – Exploración del lugar en busca de objetos perdidos.

13.00 – De vuelta en el salón. Objetos encontrados: una camisa, media docena de fotografías antiguas, un libro y una taza de desayuno. Todo es de Saga, por supuesto. Es decir, ERA de Saga.

13.00 – Preparando la comida, más por aburrimiento que por obligación.

13.40 – Preparando el postre para matar el aburrimiento.

14.00 – Bizcocho en el horno. Preparando galletas para rematar el aburrimiento.

14.30 – Bizcocho enfriándose y galletas en el horno. Preparando magdalenas para asesinar por estrangulamiento al aburrimiento.

15.00 – El aburrimiento se cansa de ser vapuleado y se larga. Saga llega a Géminis y se encuentra la cocina invadida de repostería casera.

15.15 – Comiendo en la cocina. La última comida: mussaka, pollo al horno y bizcocho de yogur.

15.38 – Fregando los platos de la comida. Silencio absoluto. Saga por lo menos tiene la decencia de dar las gracias por la comida antes de desaparecer en la biblioteca.

16.00 – Nela sentada en la bancada de la cocina, suspirando confundida por sus contradictorios sentimientos.

16.05 – Nela se cansa de compadecerse de sí misma y sube a Leo en busca de su sobrina favorita.

16.15 – Nela sale por la entrada de Géminis (la que da a Tauro, vamos). Ignora la situación y da media vuelta para atravesar el Templo.

16.20 – Nela sale por la entrada de Géminis, de nuevo. Se extraña un poco, pero da media vuelta y vuelve a tratar de atravesar el Templo.

16.25 – Nela vuelve a salir por la entrada de Géminis. Empieza a mosquearse. Da media vuelta decidida a atravesar, de una vez por todas, el maldito Templo.

16.30 – Nela de pie a la entrada de Géminis. Ahora sí que le han tocado las narices.

16.32 – En mitad del pasillo, gritando a pleno pulmón, llamando al pedazo de burro que supuestamente se encarga de custodiar el lugar (frase literal).

16.33 – Saga sale al corredor devolviéndole las gentilezas a la histérica que está despotricando en mitad de su casa (palabras textuales).

16.40 – Después de conversar civilizadamente (¡JA!) Saga se vuelve dentro. Nela no se cree para nada que no haya sido él quien ha convocado el laberinto para molestarla.

16.45 – Nela sale por fin del templo por el lado correcto y sube hasta Cáncer gruñendo por lo bajo. Kanon detrás de una columna, lamentando que su plan no haya funcionado.

17.00 – Nela sale de Cáncer dejando a su paso a un patidifuso Caballero que, por primera vez en su vida, ha demostrado ser sensato y ha optado por no molestar a Nela viendo su enfado.

17.20 – Nela a la puerta de Leo, voceando para que Aioria deje de hacer el capullo con su cosmo y la deje pasar de una maldita vez para recoger a Baby.

17.25 – Ikki asoma por detrás de una columna y le dice que Baby no está en Leo, que Aioria la dejará atravesar Leo siempre que pase de largo y que haga el favor de no gritar.

17.30 – Nela atraviesa Leo dejando atrás a un Ikki con chichón en la cabeza.

17.40 – En el rellano de Virgo, recordándose a sí misma no gritar. Sólo pasar. No gritar. Sólo pasar…

17.50 – Nela saliendo de Virgo. Asomado a la puerta, Shaka contempla cómo el remolino de ira, confusión, tristeza, angustia, dolor, expectación y decepción se aleja de sus dominios.

18.05 – Nela deja atrás Libra sin parar a saludar a Roshi. Y sin parar a descansar, ya de paso.

18.15 – Milo trata de acompañar a Nela en su "paseo", pero ella le aleja con un gruñido y un casi mordisco. Milo decide que mejor se queda en casa viendo fútbol en su nueva pantalla de LCD.

18.20 – A mitad de camino hacia Sagitario, Nela POR FIN se queda sin resuello y no le queda de otra que sentarse en un escalón a recuperar el aliento. Mira el reloj y considera la opción de volver a Géminis, recogerlo todo y largarse de una vez.

18.25 – Rumbo a Sagitario, pensando que a Saga le vendrá bien ponerse un poco histérico con tanto trasto invadiendo su salón.

18.35 – Saliendo de Sagitario después de haberle dado un coscorrón a Seiya contra la pared por tarugo. O para liberar tensiones, a saber.

18.50 – Saliendo de Capricornio y procurando que Shura no sea demasiado consciente de su presencia.

19.00 – A las puertas de Acuario, discutiendo con Hyoga sobre por qué debería dejarla pasar sin ponerle trabas.

19.05 – A la entrada, Hyoga con un futuro ojo morado y un mechón de pelo menos. Rumbo a la salida, Nela con un mechón de pelo rubio en el puño y echando humo por las orejas de pura rabia.

19.20 – Después de un largo viaje, Nela llega a Piscis. Toca a la puerta (milagro, siendo ella) y espera a que le abran.

19.21 – Nadie contesta a la puerta. Sale a las escaleras que suben a la Cámara y llama a Aphrodite. No contesta nadie.

19.25 – Una resignada Nela baja de vuelta a Géminis con agujetas en las piernas, un rebote de cuidado y sin haber visto a su sobri.

20.10 – Como se tarda menos en bajar que en subir, ya va llegando a Géminis. Nadie se ha atrevido a cruzarse con ella.

20.11 – Por hacer tiempo, empieza con el traslado.

20.30 – Casi sin aliento, pero todos sus trastos están ya en el pasillo. Se sienta sobre una caja y suspira.

20.35 – Nela sigue suspirando.

20.40 – Kanon se asoma con mucha cautela al pasillo y le pregunta a Nela si se quedará a cenar. Sin gritos, Nela le dice que ya se iba. Kanon se ofrece a ayudarla a cargar cosas.

21.00 – Gracias a un par de portarles que Kanon abre, todas las cosas de Nela están en su apartamento. Él se despide con un abrazo y luego… ¡puf! Silencio.

21.05 – Nela llama al restaurante chino y pide la cena.

21.20 – Llega el repartidor con el pedido. Cena en el suelo del salón, frente al televisor, viendo una peli de esas sentimentaloides que te hacen llorar por nada en concreto.

23.30 – Recogiendo los restos de la cena por un mínimo de dignidad.

23.35 – Deshaciendo las maletas por volver a ver su armario lleno de ropa.

23.59 – Después de revisar tres veces el armario… falta su camisa favorita, la que llevó el día de las entrevistas en el Santuario.

**RESULTADO FINAL: EMPATE **

**(no hay prórroga y, por lo tanto, nadie gana)**


	9. Epílogo

**N/A:** Lo primero, supuestamente este capítulo tenía que estar colgado desde el lunes, pero circunstancias personales me han tenido un poco demasiado ocupada. Lo segundo, es el fin. Último capítulo (en realidad, epílogo) de la semana que Nela se dedicó a torturar psicológicamente a Saga de Géminis. No hay más explicaciones aparte de que recuperamos el diálogo y dejamos de lado lo de el seguimiento por horas. Si es un poquito demasiado largo... lo siento, es lo que pasa cuando dejo que mis musas hagan de las suyas a la hora de escribir diálogos. Es, yo creo, algo que nunca podré remediar. Falta de descripciones, demasiado diálogo XD (y 7,817 palabras!! todo un récord teniendo en cuenta que pocas veces he conseguido pasar de las 4,000 entre diálogos y narración)

En fin... MUCHÍSIMAS gracias si has leído los anteriores 8 capítulos y aún así estás leyendo esta nota porque te has decidido a saber cómo termina la aventura. Lo que da vida a las historias son quienes las leen, de verdad. Puede que me tome un par de meses para poner en orden todos los proyectos que tengo en marcha para decidir cuál se salva y cuál desaparecerá irrevocablemente. Eso si, mi meta es recuperar el tono sombrío y trágico con el que empecé en el fandom de Saint Seiya, así que la comedia quedará aparcada por tiempo indefinido. O, al menos, no será tan protagonista. Las cosas vienen como vienen y no me voy a negar a hacerle caso a las voces de mi cabeza.

Dudas, preguntas o comentarios (repito, siempre con educación y sin ofender a nadie) a través de un review que será respondido en el plazo de una semana. Se han desactivado los reviews anónimos por cuestiones personales.

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los personajes mostrados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada Masami y todo aquel asociado al proyecto. Tan sólo poseo derechos sobre mi propia historia y mis personajes (Nela... quien, de hecho, es un self-insertion). Los demás personajes mencionados/mostrados tienen sus respectivos dueños: Baby-Guardiana Majere, Guardiana, Dannah, Ayron, Eurydia y Orphen son propiedad intelectual de Guardiana/Ro de Piscis (consultar su perfil para más información). Shuitzsa y Syrianth pertenecen a Syrianth. Cualquiera que tenga intención de incluirlos en una de sus historias, por favor me avise para contactar con ellas. Cualquier parecido con hechos reales (excepto localizaciones geográficas o la citación de personajes conocidos) es pura coincidencia. Esta vez no se incluye nada de yaoi, aunque los personajes siguen estando muy OOC (Out Of Canon). Si te gusta o te interesa el fic, puedes darle al botoncito ese que dice 'Review' y dejar tu comentario. Si te decantas por la tercera opción (comentario de "no me gusta") hazlo con educación, por favor.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que la aguerrida reportera abandonara Géminis sin haber cumplido la misión primordial de su vida, y ahora está preparando las maletas de nuevo. Esta vez para irse a Nueva York. A la otra punta del planeta, prácticamente. Después del famoso incidente tras las entrevistas a los Caballeros de Athena, al director de la Agencia le ha costado mucho asignarle un trabajo de los buenos y parece que, por fin, ha vuelto a confiar en ella. Bueno, quizá no del todo. Por eso la envía con una compañera, quién seguro tiene la misión secreta de evitar que vuelva a dejar a la Agencia en mal lugar por culpa de algún trastorno emocional transitorio. O subidón de hormonas, como dice ella.

Esta vez el equipaje es algo más ligero que la última vez que cargó con su set de maletas completo, pero no por eso es escaso. Dos de las maletas tamaño familiar están repletas de ropa, zapatos y demás imprescindibles en cualquier viaje largo fuera del país. Las otras dos… digamos que no quedaron en muy buenas condiciones después de tener que romper uno de los laterales para poder sacar la ropa. Nada de volver a saltar encima de una maleta para Nela.

Son apenas las cuatro de la tarde, y el avión no sale hasta las ocho, así que todavía dispone de dos horas y media sin contar la hora de adelanto para facturar equipaje y la media hora de rigor para llegar al aeropuerto. Dos horas y media para aburrirse sin nada mejor que hacer que contar las baldosas del suelo.

Suena el teléfono. Con suerte, media hora ocupada.

-¿Diga?

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO!? - dice un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Perdón? ¿Quién es? - pregunta, extrañada, Nela.

-Hades felicitándote las Pascuas, no te… - gruñe el hombre - ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte de viaje sin avisar?

-Sigo sin saber quién eres - replica ella - Y, antes de que te atrevas, no vuelvas a gritar o cuelgo.

-Soy Kanon, inútil.

Tic, tac…

-¿Hola? ¿Nela?

-¿Kanon?

-Eso creo haber dicho - responde él cargado de sarcasmo -. ¿Por qué te vas?

-Porque tengo que trabajar - responde la periodista sin saber muy bien qué rumbo está tomando la conversación.

-¿Seguro? ¿No estarás huyendo?

-¿Huyendo? ¿De qué? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué?

-¿No sabes nada? - pregunta Kanon, bastante extrañado.

-¿Qué debería saber?

-Lo de Saga.

Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaan. La palabra tabú.

-Hace dos semanas que me fui. No tengo por qué saber nada de lo que el cap… lo que tu hermano haga - responde Nela, más que airada.

-Pensé que ya te habrías enterado, la verdad.

-Pues no, no sé nada.

-Te explico. Verás…

-No - le corta ella -. No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con el Caballero de Géminis ni con su vida.

-Que sí, tonta. El caso es que…

-Que no - le interrumpe ella de nuevo.

-Esto si quieres saberlo. Saga está…

-¡Que te he dicho que no quiero saber nada!

-¡Si no quisieras saber nada ya habrías colgado, así que ahora te callas y me escuchas!

Vale, punto para el General.

-Tienes cinco minutos. Estoy a punto de salir hacia el aeropuerto - dice Nela resoplando.

-No mientas tan descaradamente - se ríe Kanon -. Tu vuelo no sale hasta dentro de casi cuatro horas.

-Mira que cuelgo…

-Vale, vale. Ya - dice él tratando de calmarla -. El caso es que Saga lleva histérico perdido desde que te fuiste.

-Eso no se lo cree ni él - murmura ella, aparte.

-Y, hablando de perder. ¿No has echado nada en falta en tu equipaje?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Fuiste tú! - grita la periodista con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Yo, no. Saga - responde el gemelo tranquilamente -. Si buscas tu camisa, la tiene él. Más concretamente, la tiene con él. A todas horas. Duerme abrazado a ella y todo. Y, si buscas un frasquito de colonia de color morado, también lo tiene él. De vez en cuando pulveriza un poco sobre la camisa y se abraza aún más a ella.

Momento de silencio. Muy tenso. Tanto, que Kanon puede sentir la tensión al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Nela?

-Shhh - le manda callar ella.

-Eh…

-¿Me estás diciendo que, después de todos los malos ratos que me ha hecho pasar, el cabestro de tu hermano me echa de menos de alguna manera? - pregunta ella tratando de mantener la furia bajo control.

Se masca la tragedia.

-De alguna manera no, rubia. Muy a su pesar, resulta que se ha acostumbrado tanto a tu presencia que ahora no sabe hacer nada a derechas sin ti.

-Y una mierda - responde ella, tajante.

-Dos, si quieres llevarte una a casa.

-¿Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Ha comido algo en mal estado? ¿Se está muriendo? ¿La Princesa le ha hecho algo?

-Nada de todo eso - responde él riendo por lo bajo -. Creo que ha dejado atrás la etapa de negación y ahora está en la de frustración o algo así.

-Deja de dártelas de psicólogo, por favor.

-Lo que digo es que el muy inútil no se ha dado cuenta de lo relativamente bien que estaba contigo hasta que te fuiste.

-No me fui. Me echaron - gruñe ella.

-El acuerdo era por una semana, te recuerdo.

-Bah, cállate.

-O vuelves a Géminis, o Saga nos vuelve locos a todos - dice Kanon suspirando.

-¿Hola? ¿Tengo que recordarte que me voy a trabajar a Nueva York durante los próximos dos meses? - dice Nela cargándose de todo su cinismo.

-¿¡Dos meses!? ¡Para entonces ya estaremos todos dándonos de cabezazos contra las columnas! - exclama él, muy alarmado -. No puedes irte tanto tiempo. Aquí te necesitamos.

-Uy, vaya. Qué cosas. Resulta que yo NECESITO trabajar para poder vivir - dice Nela, sarcasmo en ristre.

-Ya le diremos a Shion que hable con tu jefe y en paz - responde Kanon -. Te digo que aquí haces mucha más falta que dando vueltas por América.

-Dame una razón convincente y, a lo mejor, me lo pienso.

-Saga acaba de salir en dirección a la Agencia y, como no te encuentre allí, va a ir a tu apartamento y te va a traer a la fuerza a Géminis.

Otro momento de tenso silencio.

-Como no me digas ahora mismo algo como '¡Te lo has creído! ¡Inocente!', te juro que voy a ir a Géminis, pero a arrancarte la cabeza - dice Nela tratando de mantener la calma.

-Tú misma, pero debe estar al caer.

-No creo que se…

Ding, dong.

-Ahí lo tienes.

Ding, dong, ding, dong.

-Te lo he advertido.

Toc, toc, toc, toc. Ding, dong.

-¿Qué hago? - murmura Nela, tratando de no sonar asustada.

-Dejarte llevar.

-¿¡QUÉ!? - dice ella, ahogando un grito.

-Buena suerte, rubia.

Línea muerta al otro lado.

-¿Por qué no me abres la puerta?

El corazón de la reportera se salta un par de latidos, tropieza, trata de recuperar el ritmo, se acelera y, al cabo de varios minutos, se calma. Que un Caballero de Athena se te aparezca de repente por la espalda no es muy recomendable para la salud, que digamos.

-Estabas oyéndome tocar a la puerta - dice Saga cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Por qué no me abrías?

-Teléfono - consigue decir Nela con un hilo de voz.

Sin pedir permiso, Saga alcanza el móvil de la periodista y aprieta algunas teclas.

-Este es el código de Géminis. ¿Qué hacías hablando con mi hermano? ¿De qué hablabais?

Un poco más de delicadeza y sólo le hace falta enfocarle con una lámpara a la cara para someterla al tercer grado.

-Él… Kanon ha llamado… Yo no… - dice Nela, todavía algo aturdida - Necesito aire.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Saga la carga en brazos y sale con ella al balcón. Instintivamente, Nela se le abraza al cuello con todas sus fuerzas mientras gimotea lastimeramente.

-No lo vuelvo hacer, lo prometo, pero no me tires - suplica la pobre reportera.

-¿Eh?

-¿No me vas a tirar por el balcón? - pregunta ella con la más genuina expresión de no saber lo que está pasando.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - responde el Caballero como si fuera la pregunta más ofensiva del mundo mientras la sienta en la butaca de mimbre -. Has dicho que necesitabas aire. ¿Estás mareada? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Sin esperar respuesta, Saga vuelve dentro mientras una anonadada, patidifusa y ojiplática Nela se queda sentada en un sillón de mimbre. Los pensamientos van a la velocidad de la luz dentro de su cabeza. Este no es el Saga que ella conoce. Al momento, el Caballero vuelve con un vaso de agua con hielo y limón y se lo tiende.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Saga de Géminis? - pregunta sin hacerle caso al vaso que le ofrece.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunta él acuclillándose a su altura para dejar el vaso a un lado y poder tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas -. Estás pálida.

-Casi me da un infarto hace un momento por tu culpa - responde ella.

-Te quedan bien las gafas - dice él subiéndoselas por el puente.

-Si, ya lo sé - dice ella apartándole la mano -. ¡Y no me cambies de tema!

-Estás rara.

-¡Tú estás raro! ¿A qué viene todo esto? - exclama Nela al borde del ataque de nervios.

-He venido a buscarte.

-Dirás a despedirme.

-Buscarte.

-Despedirme.

-Bus-car-te. Te vienes conmigo.

-Des-pe-dir-me. Me voy a Nueva York.

-Eso está por verse - sentencia él levantándola en brazos otra vez.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en el suelo! - grita ella, pataleando.

-Si no te estás quieta, todavía estoy a tiempo de cargarte como un saco de patatas. Tú veras lo que es mejor para tu ego.

-¡Te odio! - dice ella, dejando de patalear.

-Sobreviviremos a eso, te lo aseguro - dice él sonriéndole con ternura.

-¡No hables en plural! ¡No hay ningún nosotros!

-Me parece que acabamos de intercambiar papeles. A ver cómo te sienta la impotencia de ver cómo alguien revuelve tu vida sin tu permiso.

-¡Aha! - exclama Nela señalándole con el índice -. Esto es tu venganza por todo lo que te he estado haciendo durante estos meses.

-No es una venganza", dice él sentándose en el sofá con ella en su regazo -. Digamos que por fin he abierto los ojos y me he dado cuenta de que tenías razón.

-Esto es peor de lo que Kanon decía - murmura ella encogiéndose de miedo.

-Entonces, ¿ya tienes las maletas hechas? ¿Nos vamos ya? - dice él, ignorándola.

-¡Que yo me voy a Nueva York!

-Ya no - dice él sonriendo de tal manera que, de repente, parece la cosa más apetecible, irresistible y comestible del mundo -. Acabo de hablar con tu jefe y le han dado este trabajo a otro.

-¿¡QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ!? - grita ella, a pleno pulmón -. ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE EN MI TRABAJO, ANORMAL!? ¡LLEVO MESES ESPERANDO UN DESTINO COMO ESTE!

-Shhh - la calla él poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios -. No hace falta que te vuelvas a preocupar por eso. Tu jefe me ha dicho que hace mucho que no coges vacaciones, así que ahora mismo estás disfrutando de ellas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Nela rompe a llorar de pura frustración. Y, como movido por un resorte, Saga la abraza para consolarla.

-Tranquila. No llores, rubia - le susurra para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Justo lo que hacía falta para que Nela rompiera a llorar más amargamente.

-¿Qué necesitas? - dice él con inusitada ternura.

-¡Un psiquiatra! - gimotea ella.

-No digas eso cuando lleguemos al Santuario o te encerrarán de verdad - dice él sonriendo contra su coronilla -. Ya sabes, senté un precedente histórico de esquizofrenia aguda.

-Esto es demasiado para mí.

-Melodramática.

-Imbécil - murmura Nela.

-Es que no hay quien te entienda, rubia - dice él acomodándola sobre sus rodillas -. O te mueres por que te preste un poco de atención o te vuelves histérica cuando por fin te hago caso.

-Es que no tienes punto medio, animal - suspira la pobre reportera.

-¿De verdad hace falta que me insultes cada vez que abres la boca?

-Es eso o ir a por el bate de baseball y hacerte una cara nueva.

-Ya sabía que me gustabas tanto por algo - responde él abrazándola un poco más.

Y ahí es cuando, en la cabeza de la reportera más dicharachera, las sinapsis neuronales colapsan y se produce el cortocircuito. Al menos ya ha dejado de llorar… y de mojar la camisa de Saga, ya de paso. Hablando de camisas…

-Oye, ¿por qué me ha dicho Kanon que tú tienes mi camisa? - pregunta ella enderezándose para mirarle a la cara.

-¿Eh? - dice él sintiendo cómo el sudor frío le baña la espalda.

-Kanon dice que tú tienes mi camisa y mi perfume.

-Ah.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir?

-No sé.

-Algo como, por ejemplo, por qué tienes tú mis cosas.

-Cuando tú me digas dónde están mis cosas - replica él aferrándose a la única salida que le queda.

-Ups…

-Que yo sepa, me falta una camisa, mi taza del desayuno, un libro con anotaciones en los márgenes y, algo que no he podido comprobar del todo, algunas fotos de cuando era pequeño.

En ese momento, como si algún dios quisiera hacer la gracia, el objeto que más destaca sobre el aparador es un marco de madera con una foto de dos pequeños peliazules sonrientes.

-¿Algo que decir en tu defensa? - pregunta él sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Como si no supieras lo que iba a hacer desde que me dejaste poner un pie en Géminis - responde ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes una alarmante tendencia a la cleptomanía, ¿lo sabías?

-Son recuerdos.

-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-¿A qué? - dice ella recuperando la cara de no-sé-de-qué-me-hablas.

-Lo de tu camisa y el perfume.

-¿Lo cogiste para recordarme? - pregunta ella con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Algo así - dice él, girando la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

-¿Me echabas de menos?

-No demasiado.

-Kanon dice que ibas abrazado a mi camisa.

-Es un exagerado.

-Y que le ponías mi perfume de vez en cuando.

-Bah.

-Me echabas de menos.

-Lo justo.

-Sí que me echabas de menos.

-No te lo creas tanto.

-¡Me echabas de menos!.

Y ahí se acabó el buen comportamiento.

Llevada por el impulso que sea, Nela se abraza a Saga como si fuera un bote salvavidas en mitad del hundimiento de un barco. Como si fuera el regalo más esperado el día de tu cumpleaños. Como si le acabara de decir que le ha tocado el premio gordo de la lotería.

-¡Vale! ¡Quieta! ¡No te pases! - se queja el Caballero, intentando soltarse.

-Sabía que no podías ser tan malo - dice ella acurrucando la cara contra su cuello.

-Relájate o me largo.

-¿Va a ser así a partir de ahora? - pregunta ella, soltándole, mirándole con cara de infinita pena.

-Así, ¿cómo?

-Así como que ahora te caigo bien y, cuando te canses, vuelves a ignorarme - pregunta ella bajándose de su regazo para sentarse a su lado.

-Eh… bueno… No sé.

-Pues si no lo sabes tú, vamos listos - replica Nela, echándose hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda contra el sofá.

-A ver, creo que ya tengo claro que me caes lo suficientemente bien como para querer intentar algo contigo. Pero llevo demasiado tiempo manteniendo las distancias como para no agobiarme cada vez que hagas algo así - dice él cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que yo decía: cuando te parezca, te caigo bien; cuando se te crucen los cables, me odias - replica ella, cargándose de razón.

-No seas tan drástica, mujer - responde él, resoplando.

-Pues tú me dices entonces qué es lo que tengo que esperar.

-Para empezar podrías tener un poco de paciencia, ¿no te parece? - dice él, dándole un codazo suave en el brazo.

-Aburrido - murmura ella haciendo pucheros.

-Precavido - corrige él -. Si me das tiempo para que me haga a la idea, puede que las cosas vayan mejor de lo que esperas.

-La paciencia no es una de mis mayores virtudes.

-Y yo no soy lo que se dice muy sociable, precisamente - dice él, suspirando -. O aprendemos a mantener un punto intermedio, o no llegaremos a nada.

-Jo…

-De todas maneras, vamos a empezar por llevar tus cosas a Géminis y, a partir de ahí, ya pensamos en algo.

-Pero, ¿por qué tengo que mudarme? - se queja Nela.

-Por algo se empieza, ¿no? - dice Saga, algo extrañado.

-Las parejas que empiezan una relación no se van a vivir juntos a la primera de cambio - intenta convencerle ella.

-Bueno, pero nosotros ya nos conocemos de hace mucho. Y hemos vivido juntos durante una semana. Esto no es nuevo para ninguno de los dos.

-No es lo mismo. Durante esa semana no éramos nada más que compañeros de piso, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Es un primer paso. Ahora… Bueno… Tú… En fin, que… Pues… - dice él, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-O terminas alguna frase, o no me entero de nada.

-Que podría ser como durante esa semana, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Que podrías dormir en mi habitación - dice Saga con timidez.

-Y tú, ¿dónde dormirías? - pregunta Nela tratando de que la idea encaje en su cabeza.

-Pues en mi habitación.

-¿Quieres decir que dormiríamos juntos? - dice ella con un hilo de voz.

-Si eso es lo que conlleva compartir habitación, entonces sí - responde él.

-Dame un minuto - dice Nela levantándose del sofá.

Rígida y pálida, Nela va hasta su habitación, entra y cierra la puerta. Dos segundos después se oyen gritos ahogados y golpes sordos. Un minuto más tarde, Nela sale de la habitación peinándose con las manos, con las mejillas rojas de pura excitación y la respiración algo agitada. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, se vuelve a sentar junto a Saga.

-¿La danza de la victoria? - pregunta él, entre divertido y preocupado.

-Aha.

-¿Lo ves? Cosas como estas son para las que no estoy preparado - dice Saga, suspirando.

-Pero, teniendo en cuenta que has sido tú el que se ha decidido a dar el primer paso, yo podría hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y tratar de contener mi entusiasmo - dice Nela con toda la seriedad que puede, tratando de aguantar la sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que puedes? - pregunta él, desconfiando.

-Sé que puedo - dice ella con la determinación brillando en los ojos -. Oportunidades como estas no hay que desperdiciarlas. Y, después de todo, te irás acostumbrando a mí y, dentro de poco, puede que ya no tenga que reprimir mis impulsos.

-Paciencia - le recuerda él.

-Siempre que sea por un motivo razonable, puedo esperar - dice ella, más para sí misma que para Saga.

-Puedes verlo de esta manera - dice él -. ¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos? ¿Ocho meses? ¿Nueve? Pues, si has podido esperar todo este tiempo, ¿qué supone un par de meses más de comportarte más o menos bien conmigo?

-Visto así… - replica Nela, pensativa.

-Hazlo aunque sea porque te da pena hacerme sufrir - dice él poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida.

-Supondría mucho sufrimiento para ti el tener que soportar que te abrazara, ¿verdad? - le reprocha con rabia.

-No lo he dicho en ese sentido - se apresura a decir él -. Sabes que tú eres muy extrovertida y yo muy introvertido.

-Pues por eso, te repito, hay que encontrarse a medio camino - resopla ella -. Yo me calmo un poco, y tú haces otro poco por demostrar sentimientos de vez en cuando.

-Siempre sin excederse - puntualiza él.

-Y que te quede claro algo: si tú decides ignorarme, yo te ignoraré el doble - replica ella mirándole de soslayo.

-Vale - responde él sin tener muy claro a qué acaba de decir que sí.

-Hazte a la idea de que puedo ser tu mejor amiga o tu peor enemiga - dice ella cruzándose de brazos -. La ley del silencio es muy dura.

-Si tú lo dices - responde él.

-¿Te acuerdas de la noche que casi te quedas sin cenar? - dice ella.

-Si, pero… - dice él, pensativo - Vale, mensaje captado.

El salón queda en silencio. Tanto, que hasta el tic-tac del reloj hace eco y el zumbido de la nevera parece un tren en marcha.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya a Géminis? - dice Saga de repente.

-Mañana - responde Nela levantándose del sofá -. Hoy no me apetece hacer mudanza.

-O ahora, o nunca - dice Saga levantándose para enfrentarla.

-Entonces nunca - responde ella poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Son estas dos maletas? Coge lo que quieras de tu habitación y nos vamos - dice él, ignorando su reto.

-¿Tú me escuchas cuando hablo? - pregunta ella, siguiéndole hasta donde están sus maletas.

-Pero nada de llevarte todas esas figuritas ridículas - dice él sentándose en lo alto de una de las maletas -. Y mucho menos tu colección de objetos afilados.

-Eres desesperante - resopla ella yendo hacia su habitación.

-Y nada de plantas desmayadas ni cortinas transparentes en el baño - dice él, siguiéndola.

-Uy, sí. Athena nos libre del buen gusto - replica ella con sorna abriendo su armario.

-Y podemos llevar otro armario para guardar TODA tu ropa - dice él abriendo cajones de la cómoda junto a la puerta -. Soy muy maniático con eso.

-Sí, tu mirada asesina me lo dijo todo cuando me encontraste colgando mis camisas - murmura ella apartando perchas.

-Pero puedes llevarte todo lo que quieras de esto - dice él.

-¿El qué? - pregunta ella girándose a mirarlo.

Dos metros a su derecha, Saga está rebuscando en su cajón de la ropa interior y tiene en sus manos ni más ni menos que un gracioso sujetador de encaje negro, que no deja demasiado a la imaginación, y un tanga a juego que parecen haber accionado algún chip en su cerebro.

-¿Tienes más? - pregunta balanceando el sujetador por un tirante.

-Ahora eres tú el que va demasiado deprisa - dice ella, corriendo a quitarle las prendas de las manos.

-Aunque prefiero el encaje blanco, el negro tiene su encanto - dice él, dejándose quitar el tanga pero levantando en alto el sujetador para que no se lo quite.

-Dame eso inmediatamente - se queja ella, tratando de alcanzar su lencería.

-¿Qué talla utilizas? - pregunta él con una sonrisa de lobo que no augura nada bueno.

-A ti te lo voy a decir - gruñe ella, todavía dando ridículos saltitos sin éxito.

-A ver… - dice él, girando la prenda en el aire hasta que encuentra la etiqueta -. Vaya. No sé mucho de lencería femenina, pero creo que esto se considera una talla grande, ¿no?

-Cállate y dámelo de una vez, joder - gimotea ella colgándose de su brazo.

-Creo que vamos a tener que renovar tu armario, rubia. Tengo un par de ideas bastante divertidas - dice él dándole, por fin, la maldita prenda.

-Ni lo sueñes - dice ella, rabiosa.

-Sólo de imaginar que vas a llevar puesto algo que yo he elegido, que sólo yo he visto y que sólo yo sé que llevas… - dice él con la mirada brillante de un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

-Luego no te quejes si hago algo que te 'asuste', gracioso", responde ella, con veneno en la voz, mientras guarda las prendas en el cajón y lo cierra de golpe.

-Acabo de descubrir que puede ser divertido dejarse llevar - murmura él, abrazándola por la espalda.

-Ah, ¿si? - dice ella con falsa ternura -. Primer aviso: esta noche duermes en el sofá.

-Como si pudieras obligarme - responde él, riendo contra su cuello.

Con suavidad, Nela se suelta de su abrazo y se gira para enfrentarlo. Seria. Mortalmente seria. Con una cara que dice "atrévete a no tomarme en serio y dormirás en la calle".

-Una cosa es saber que algo es inalcanzable y hacer lo imposible por alcanzarlo, y otra bien diferente es que te den la mano y tú tomes el brazo entero - dice Nela suavemente, pero con voz severa.

-Te recuerdo que tú has tratado de violarme a la mínima de cambio desde que nos conocemos - replica él, en el mismo tono.

-Porque, en el fondo, sabía que tú no me ibas a dejar pasar de cierto punto - le rebate ella -. Nunca he llegado a ponerte una mano encima, y lo sabes.

-¿Y eso no te frustra? - pregunta él, exasperado.

-Mucho. Pero lo importante es saber contenerse.

-Llevo conteniéndome demasiado tiempo, rubia - dice él con tono de advertencia -. Después de lo que he encontrado en tu cajón, en cuanto te descuides, vas a ver las estrellas.

-No seas tan pretencioso, por favor - le recrimina ella -. Y, de todas maneras, ¿qué es eso de que llevas mucho tiempo 'conteniéndote'?

-Ocho meses, rubia - dice él arrinconándola contra la cómoda -. Ocho largos y desesperantes meses en los que no he podido mirar a otra mujer sin ver tus ojos, tu boca, tu cara…

-Venga ya - dice ella, clavándose el borde del mueble en los riñones.

-No sé cómo será para ti lo de luchar contra el deseo, pero a mí se me da fatal - susurra él forzándola, al final, a sentarse sobre el mueble.

-No exageres, que no será para tanto - dice Nela con un hilo de voz y el corazón a punto de salir volando del pecho.

-Y ahora que has dicho que sí… - dice él con una voz capaz de hipnotizar sólo de oírla.

-Yo no he dicho que sí a nada - se apresura a decir ella.

-…va a ser como tener las llaves del paraíso en la mano - termina de decir mientras la obliga a reclinarse contra la pared.

Ya dijo el sabio que, quien juega con fuego, acaba quemándose. Tanto jugar a la seducción le ha salido caro a Nela, que ahora tiene que enfrentarse a un muy dispuesto y poderoso Caballero con ganas de juerga. Quiere alejarlo, de verdad que sí, pero esa vocecita chillona en su cabeza, que sólo se manifiesta en presencia de Saga, está histérica perdida gritándole que le arranque los pantalones con los dientes y le muerda la nalga derecha.

A Nela ya no le queda sitio para seguir retrocediendo, y la postura que tiene ahora mismo resulta de lo más comprometedora: sentada justo a la altura de su cadera, reclinada hacia atrás y con el hombre de sus sueños cómodamente instalado entre sus piernas.

-¿Es cosa mía o de repente hace calor? - acierta a decir ella mientras reza a los dioses porque se abra un hueco en la pared para poder escapar.

-Siempre puedes probar a quitarte la ropa para aliviarte - susurra él apenas a unos centímetros de su boca.

-No hagamos algo de lo que luego nos podamos arrepentir, Saga - suplica ella, apelando a su cordura.

-Puede ser divertido - dice él con voz seductora.

-Saga - lloriquea ella.

-Tan sólo no te muevas - susurra él rozando con sus labios su mejilla.

-Te aviso que estoy a un paso de perder el control. Y pueden pasar dos cosas: o acabo llorando, o tú acabas encerrándote en el baño escapando de mí. No digas luego que no te avisé.

-No sabía que las vírgenes erais tan histéricas, de verdad - dice él, incorporándose.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy… - balbucea ella, nerviosa.

-Pues entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? - dice él, cruzándose de brazos y, de paso, marcando bíceps.

-Me asustan tus cambios de humor - replica ella, sentándose todo lo lejos de él que puede, teniendo en cuenta su postura.

-Pensaba que estarías más que contenta con que, por una vez, te siguiera el juego - dice él, suspirando.

-Y volvemos a lo de siempre - gime ella -. Cuando se te pase, ¿qué? ¿Volvemos a lo de 'se mira pero no se toca'?

-Bueno, no sé - responde él, encogiéndose de hombros -. A lo mejor si nos quitamos del medio esto, luego resulta que lo demás es más sencillo.

-Y si no funciona, ¿qué? - se queja ella - ¿Seré una muesca más en el cabecero de tu cama?

-Eso nunca - dice él, muy serio -. Yo respeto a las mujeres. Nunca te trataría así. Eso es cosa de Milo.

-De todas maneras, si te atreves a hacerme daño, hablaré con Guardiana - dice Nela, cruzándose de brazos -. Tienes que saber que me aprecia como a una hermana de sangre y, si le llevo quejas de ti, no dudará en venir a hacerte una visita de cortesía. O peor, le diré a Baby que estás molestando a su Tita.

-Si, claro - resopla él -. Ahora amenázame con el pequeño monstruo.

-O te comportas o tendremos problemas.

-Mujeres - gruñe él alejándose de la cómoda -. No hay quién las entienda.

-Es que no se puede ser así - se queja Nela con voz lastimera -. Cuando me fui de Géminis hace dos semanas, un poco más y me odiabas a muerte. Y ahora resulta que vienes con la libido por las nubes tratando de quitarme las bragas.

-Lo tuyo es la delicadeza - responde Saga con una media sonrisa.

-Llámame anticuada, pero para mí una relación de pareja es ir conociéndose poco a poco para que las cosas vayan a su ritmo.

-Para eso sí tienes paciencia, ¿no? - protesta Saga sentándose en la cama.

-No me gusta que me utilicen, y mucho menos que hieran mis sentimientos.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene todo eso de ir de lanzada por la vida? Con ese comportamiento das a entender que no tienes complejo alguno y que no te cortas con nadie - dice él estirando las piernas y apoyando el peso en los brazos, inclinado hacia atrás.

Y esa es la postura más apetecible que podía adoptar. Está diciendo 'cómeme' a gritos. Uf… A Nela le cuesta Dios y ayuda no lanzarse sobre él, sinceramente. Pero ha tomado la decisión de controlar sus alteradas hormonas y dejar que todo vaya pasito a paso para asegurarse de que realmente siente algo más profundo por Saga que pura lascivia.

-Son cosas que no puedo evitar. Soy Géminis - dice ella como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Yo también y no me verás hacer tonterías - replica él.

-¿Como la de hace un momento?

-Hechos puntuales no cuentan.

-Cuenta todo: lo que dices y lo que no - protesta ella.

-Ah, me vuelves loco, de verdad - resopla él -. No hay quién te entienda.

-Pues soy de manual, que lo sepas - responde ella balanceando las piernas -. Consigue un catálogo astral sobre Géminis y busca la parte dedicada a los nacidos en el segundo tercio de la influencia. Esa soy yo de los pies a la cabeza.

-Si que te lo sabes bien - dice él con sorna.

-Es que tengo que buscar alguna manera de entenderme a mí misma - protesta ella.

-¿Dice ese catálogo astral cómo pueden entenderte los demás? - dice él, riendo.

La respuesta de Nela no es otra que hacerle burla sacándole la lengua. Muy maduro por su parte, ciertamente.

-Bueno, dilemas aparte, ¿te importa si como algo de tu nevera? - dice él, levantándose de la cama -. Vine en cuanto terminé el turno y todavía no he comido.

-Tú mismo - responde ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando Saga abandona la habitación, Nela suspira. ¿Desde cuando se comporta ella de forma tan recatada? Se lo ha puesto en bandeja de plata. Un poco más y se desnuda para ofrecerse como sacrificio. ¿De dónde ha salido la estúpida idea de que las cosas tienen que ir despacio? A estas alturas debería estar mordiéndole la nalga derecha. O dejando que él se la mordiera a ella, lo que fuera más divertido. Suspira de nuevo y baja de la cómoda de un salto. Abre el primer cajón y contempla el conjunto de encaje que tanta gracia le ha hecho a Saga. Lo acaricia con un dedo y suspira otra vez. Y luego, como movida por un resorte, coge las prendas y rebusca en el cajón hasta que reúne todo lo que tiene de lencería fina. Todo el encaje y las transparencias que ha ido comprando más por capricho que por darle utilidad.

Ahora, en lo alto de la cómoda, el conjunto de encaje negro, uno rojo con transparencias y liguero a juego, uno blanco de satén, otro de raso verde con relleno que le hace un escote mortal y tres pares de medias de seda blanca la observan en silencio. O, más bien, Nela mira las prendas con cierto respeto. Sin permitirse pensarlo dos veces, agarra las prendas sin cuidado y corre a meterlas en una de las maletas antes de que Saga las vea. Quién sabe lo que podría pasar si las descubre.

En la cocina, mientras tanto, el Caballero ha asaltado literalmente la nevera y tiene sobre la mesa todo un muestrario digno de un menú de degustación de un restaurante de nivel. Pero lo que más llama la atención es que está utilizando el robot de cocina para batir algo. Cuando Nela llega y trata de preguntar, el aparato se revoluciona más de la cuenta y empieza a agitarse. Y entonces, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos, la tapa sale volando. El contenido, algo rojizo y espeso, se esparce por toda la cocina. Y, ya de paso, sobre Saga. Alcanza incluso a Nela, al otro lado de la barra americana, a casi tres metros del aparato. Tras unos segundos eternos, Saga acierta a desconectar el aparato y observa a su alrededor.

El escenario de una matanza, todo rojo resbalando por las paredes.

-Esto… ¿lo siento? - dice Saga con cara de la-que-me-va-a-caer-es-buena.

-¿Se puede saber qué tratabas de hacer? - pregunta Nela, sin perder la calma.

-Quería hacer pan tostado con tomate. Pero luego he pensado que me apetecía con un poco de ajo. Y entonces he visto el trasto este y se me ha ocurrido que sería más fácil triturarlo todo junto. El resto… ya lo has visto - explica Saga con una cara de culpabilidad tremenda.

-¿Sabías que ayer dediqué toda la tarde a limpiar la cocina de arriba a abajo? - dice ella limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la salpicadura de la mejilla.

-Oh, vaya - acierta a decir él sintiendo cómo la tensión carga el ambiente.

-Si. Oh, vaya.

-No te preocupes. Puedo… - empieza a decir antes de resbalar y caer al suelo de espaldas.

-…hacer patinaje artístico, si quieres - termina de decir ella, todavía sin levantar la voz.

-Parece que no, pero duele - dice Saga incorporándose para sentarse en el suelo.

-Más te va a doler, créeme - dice Nela, apoyando los codos sobre el mármol de la barra -. Pero haz el favor de limpiarte tú antes de convertir esto en un desastre mayor.

-Si salgo de aquí, te dejaré huellas por todo el suelo - replica él levantándose con infinito cuidado.

Nela va hasta un armario del pasillo y trae una toalla con ella. La extiende y la deja en el suelo a la salida de la cocina, en un hueco que, milagrosamente, no ha sido tocado por el tomate kamikaze.

-Quítate los zapatos y límpiate los pies aquí. Luego, derechito al baño.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres matarme antes de limpiar? - dice él tratando de sonreír.

-No. Repliques - sentencia Nela -. Fuera zapatos y de cabeza a la ducha.

-No tengo ropa limpia - se arriesga a decir.

-Pues utilizas una sábana a modo de toga - replica ella cruzándose de brazos -. ¿No eres griego? Pues ya es hora de que honres tus raíces y vistas como lo hacían tus antepasados.

-Si, bwana - murmura él agachándose a quitarse los zapatos.

Ignorando el último comentario, Nela espera pacientemente a que se descalce. Después, ambos se dan cuenta de que, inevitablemente, de la ropa irá escurriendo toda la porquería y, de una manera u otra, acabará manchando allá donde pise.

-Ropa fuera - dice ella, sin perder los nervios.

-¿Todo? - dice él, con una voz demasiado aguda.

-Todo.

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se te fue el valor? - responde Nela, airada -. No seas crío y quítate la ropa para que pueda lavarla antes de que te vayas.

-Nela…

-Déjate de tonterías - protesta ella -. ¿Me ves con ganas de jugar?

-Ropa fuera - dice él empezando a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Y así, mientras Saga se desnuda en su cocina, Nela va al armario y saca un juego de las toallas más grandes que puede encontrar. Va al baño y las deja sobre el lavabo, asegurándose de que no hay nada comprometedor tirado por el suelo y que hay gel y champú a mano en la ducha. Coge el cesto de la ropa sucia (ahora vacío) y sale de la habitación.

Cuando vuelve a la cocina, Saga está ya sin pantalones y quitándose la camiseta por la cabeza, regalándole una vista panorámica de unos pectorales de ensueño y una tableta de chocolate deliciosa. Qué digo tableta… ¡la fábrica de chocolates Lindt en toda su gloria y esplendor! Antes de que él termine de sacarse la camiseta, Nela llama al autocontrol y recupera la pose de dignidad con la que se fue. Deja el cesto en el suelo y se lo señala. Sin decir una palabra, Saga pone dentro la ropa sucia y mira a Nela con cara de niño asustado.

-Todo, ¿todo? - pregunta señalando su cadera.

-Si quisiera humillarte te sacaría al balcón con un neón en la cabeza que dijera 'comida gratis', Saga - responde ella tratando por todos los medios no visualizar esa imagen en su cabeza.

-Todo un detalle por tu parte - dice él, carraspeando -. Ahora, ¿el baño?

-Por la habitación, la puerta roja - señala ella.

-¿Dejas que la gente entre a tu habitación para ir al baño? - pregunta él mientras camina hacia donde Nela le ha indicado.

-No suelo traer gente a mi casa - responde ella agachándose a recoger el cesto con la ropa sucia.

Momentos después, se oye una puerta al cerrarse y luego, el termo se conecta al abrir la llave del agua caliente.

Después de meter la ropa sucia en la lavadora con suficiente detergente y suavizante, Nela se entretiene limpiando las salpicaduras antes de que se sequen demasiado y tener que sacarlas con soplete del alicatado de la cocina. Menos mal que la cocina no es demasiado grande, que las baldosas se limpian bien y que los muebles no se mancharon demasiado. Cuando por fin la cocina vuelve a estar aceptablemente limpia, recoge los restos de la comida frustrada y guarda lo que todavía estaba comestible en la nevera. Mira su reloj de pulsera y comprueba que Saga lleva casi media hora en la ducha. ¿Tanto se tarda en limpiarse del cuerpo cuatro restregones de tomate? Aunque, pensándolo bien, toda esa melena necesita cuidados extra. Pobre de él si se le ha ocurrido echar mano de su mascarilla. Y como haya tocado el acondicionador anti-encrespamiento, muerte segura. Pero claro, el acondicionador huele a melocotón y deja el pelo muy suave. Uy… dejar la imaginación volar no es muy buena idea en estos momentos.

Tras guardar los trastos de limpieza, Nela toma rumbo al baño. Golpea la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces y, dentro, el agua deja de correr. Un par de minutos después Saga abre la puerta, dejando escapar una nube de vaho capaz de eclipsar un día de niebla en Londres.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Tratas de agotar las reservas mundiales de agua o qué? - dice Nela agitando la mano para disipar el vapor de agua.

-Es que en Géminis se estropeó el calentador y llevamos tres días sin agua caliente - dice él restregándose el pelo con una de las toallas.

-Y no podéis pedir a alguien que os deje ducharos en su Casa? - replica ella, quitándose las gafas para ver mejor.

Mala idea. Ahora puede ver a Saga en todo su esplendor de Adonis recién salido del agua.

-¿Nela? - dice Saga agitando la mano por delante de la cara de la joven reportera.

-Vístete - acierta a decir ella.

-¿Con qué? No tengo ropa limpia - dice él señalándose.

Sin perder un segundo, Nela corre al armario y saca una bata que a ella le queda enorme y que, seguro, a Saga le viene medianamente decente. Lo que sea con tal de taparlo un poco antes de cambiar de idea y perder la decencia.

-Vístete - repite, tendiéndole la bata de algodón.

-Si tú lo dices - dice recogiendo la prenda y dando media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al baño.

Más por calmarse que por vergüenza, Nela se da la vuelta y camina hasta la ventana. Mejor no pensar en Saga con la toalla anudada a la cintura, con el agua resbalando por el torso, con todo el pelo revuelto y… ¡SUFICIENTE! La fachada del edificio de enfrente es más interesante. TIENE que serlo.

Cuando Saga vuelve a salir del baño, ya ataviado de Hugh Heffner en la Mansión Playboy, las cosas no mejoran. La bata no le queda pequeña, pero se le ajusta como un guante a la cintura y no cierra del todo alrededor del pecho, así que queda abierta de una manera demasiado sugerente. Y le queda corta. Y se le ven las rodillas y parte de los muslos. Y seguro que, si se sienta, se abre hasta… ¡YA BASTA! Tener demasiada imaginación no ayuda en estos momentos.

-¿Dónde dejo esto? - dice él con las toallas en la mano.

-Donde sea - responde ella tratando de mantener la calma -. Voy a ver si ya ha terminado la lavadora. Meteré la ropa en la secadora y en menos de quince minutos te podrás vestir.

-No hay prisa - dice él comprobando que el nudo de la bata está bien hecho.

Nela vuela hasta la cocina y saca la ropa de la lavadora para meterla en la secadora. La programa y se sirve un vaso de agua para bebérselo de un trago. Nada, el calor sigue ahí. Ahora, incluso meter la cabeza en el congelador parece buena idea. En la habitación se oye ruido y, temiendo que a Saga le haya dado por seguir explorando cajones, Nela decide volver.

Afortunadamente no está rebuscando cajones, pero se ha agachado a recoger algo del suelo, y le está mostrando al mundo un interesante plano de su trasero apretado contra la tela de sus calzoncillos, con la bata arrugada contra las caderas. Cuando se incorpora, la cosa no mejora. Si de frente está para comérselo, de espaldas es para morirse. Y ahí, al pie de la cama…

Él advierte que no está sólo en la habitación y se gira para enfrentar a Nela.

-¿Ocurre algo? - pregunta él concentrándose en descifrar la mirada de Nela.

-Nada - murmura ella, rogando por no estar babeando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Aha - dice ella, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Estás pálida.

-Estoy bien.

-He dejado las toallas en el baño - dice él señalando la puerta roja.

-Vale.

-¿De verdad estás bien? Pareces mareada.

Ella no contesta. De momento, está demasiado entretenida contando los centímetros cuadrados de piel dorada que está asomando por entre la bata a medio cerrar.

-¿Nela? - pregunta él, preocupado -. Empiezas a asustarme.

-No pasa nada - dice ella dando un paso hacia delante -. Todo va bien.

-Vuelve a decirlo sin voz de ultratumba y a lo mejor te creo - dice él frunciendo el ceño.

-La bata te queda un poco pequeña - señala ella, dando otro paso.

-Si, bueno - dice él ajustando las solapas sobre su pecho -. Sobreviviré con tal de que no le digas a nadie que me he puesto una bata con estampado de vaca.

-Entonces les diremos que no la has llevado - dice ella, avanzando otro paso más.

-¿Qué?

-Les diremos que no estabas vestido para nada - murmura ella, sin detener su avance.

-Nela… - dice él retrocediendo hasta tropezar con el pie de la cama y caer sentado.

-De todas maneras, no te queda bien - dice ella acortando distancias poco a poco -. Deberías quitártela.

-Nela… - dice él tratando de escapar retrocediendo sobre el colchón.

-De hecho, deberías quitártelo todo - dice ella alcanzando la cama para apoyar las manos en el borde.

-No creo que… - balbucea él arrastrándose hacia atrás.

-Los antiguos griegos ensalzaban el culto al cuerpo y practicaban el nudismo sin tapujos, ¿sabes? - susurra Nela trepando al colchón para gatear sobre él.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI - acierta a decir él mientras siente el cabecero contra la espalda.

-Ya te he dicho que soy una chica anticuada - dice ella gateando ahora sobre sus piernas.

-Y yo, de repente, soy muy tímido - dice él con voz ahogada.

-Eso se te cura rápido, ya verás - susurra ella reptando sobre él como un gato.

-Nela, yo… - trata de decir él.

Pero no le da tiempo. Nela ha sido más rápida y ahora tiene los labios ocupados en otra misión más importante que la de hablar. Bastante más enriquecedora que hablar, por cierto.

Y, entonces, cambian las tornas.

Nela ya no está a horcajadas sobre él. La bata ya no está sobre Saga. Los pies están sobre la almohada. Las sábanas ya no están pulcramente estiradas sobre el colchón. La ropa vuela. No hace falta respirar. Hace calor. Faltan manos. Hay prisa. A la mierda con lo de ir despacio.

Minutos más tarde, cuando el aliento escasea y están enredados como serpientes, dos pares de labios se separan con un húmedo chasquido. Y resulta curioso para ambos lo fácil que encajan el uno contra el otro. Las caderas de él encajan perfectamente entre las piernas de ella, las cuales, a su vez, rodean la estrecha cintura de él con tal exactitud que parecieran haber sido hechas a su medida. Y resulta natural y lógico que los fuertes brazos de él la sujeten bajo los hombros mientras los de ella rodean su cuello para enredarse en su pelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos ya a Géminis? - pregunta ella, riendo.

-Mañana. Hoy no me apetece hacer la mudanza - responde él, bajando la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios de nuevo.

**- FIN -**


End file.
